Not Good at Being Bad
by Panakeia
Summary: Set after Despicable Me first movie and the end of Megamind. On a vacation trip to Metro City, Gru discovers by the worst way that his old friend Megamind is now a hero.
1. Vacations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story, and I don't win money for making this. Despicable me belongs to Ilumination Studios and Megamind belongs to Dreamworks, if they were mine they probably wouldn't be movies for kids **

**Chapter one: Vacations**

The sound of small steps all around the dark house going up and downstairs gave the creepy building a warm air. Three little girls were preparing for their first real vacations in their whole lives. Back when they were in the orphanage they couldn't even dream for something like that, even the last outside trip they had done was to pick litter on the side of a road in order to get more funds. But this time they were for real to a leisure trip with a real father. They were finally part of a real family.

Margo, the oldest one, was busy checking in a list if everything was in the luggage. The next in age Edith, was stubbornly hitting her backpack to make sure all her clothing fits inside. And the youngest Agnes was hesitant for which of her stuffed unicorn to bring to the voyage.

A week ago they were informed by their new father Gru that since summer vacations were about to start, it would be nice for the four of them to actually do some activities as a normal family. After stealing and returning the moon to its place he was nominated one more time for Villain of the Year, which gave him a lot of jobs.

The three girls had gotten used to the villainous actions of their tutor because they knew he was a good man with them. It was all that mattered over the fact that he'd been stealing works of art, strange lab experiments, illegal engaged species and such. Even when the bank of evil was pressing him too much for the loan to be paid, they had decided to go to Metro City, there was going to be the inauguration of a theme park the girls wanted to visit. And they deserved it, as last school year since adopted hadn't been an easy one.

"Ok gurls, it's time." The tall bald man showed himself by the frame of the girls' room door. He had waited enough for his 'kittens' to go downstairs. The taxi was already parked at the main entrance. Edith complaint she couldn't put everything inside her bag. Then Gru approached to realize his daughter wanted to take the freeze ray with her. "No no no, you can't bring dhees."

"Aww, dad. What if we want to blow another shoot-em all game?" Bluffed blond girl of the pink hat while her father put the device some part inside the gray jacket he was wearing.

"Mr. Gru's right. It's not in the list and you promised this trip to be a normal one." Margo scolded her sister while passing by with two suitcases according her size pulled behind her. Edith only grunted and closed her now not-so-tight backpack.

"Let's go Agnus." The smallest girl surrounded of stuffed unicorns was left behind with a frown; the other two had headed towards the taxi. She couldn't pick one of her toys. Then Gru gave her a fast lesson of Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, and the girl chose at the end the same unicorn her dad had won for her in a shot the space invaders game, one year ago.

A large group of genetically modified corn kernels were waiting for them in the living room. Some of them were cheering, some others on the verge of tears. And surrounded by them an old man wearing goggles, black gloves, and a lab coat was smile plastered on his face.

"Have fun in Metro City." Said the old geezer to Gru, and then added in a whisper. "And don't forget to call me if something comes up."

Gru nodded with a serious expression, and then he heard the calling of Margo and Edith from the taxi which was ready to depart. Some of the corn kernels were hugging Agnes, who was holding the strange dog like named Kyle and not wanting to let it go. Gru had to pull the little girl by the legs for making his 'minions' to release her. Also he had to pull Kyle from the girl. He waved a last good bye to Nefario. Then Gru closed the door behind him to ride the taxi, carrying the little black haired girl in one arm and a big suit case in the other.

"Why aren't we going in the ship?" Edith complained for the umpteenth time when the car stopped in the airport entrance. She was talking about Gru's plane, a ship made with the same design than his car, a winged tank made of silver colored plates. It could be easier to travel by air with it, and they didn't have to walk carrying the baggage from the taxi to the airport.

"Because Margo thinks it's more normal to pick a plane." Agnes answered with her innocent tone, yet minding her own discomfort. Her dad hadn't let her to carry her own bag where her unicorn was inside. The aforementioned sister rolled the eyes, feeling embarrassed that Gru had actually followed her idea. Not to say he was wearing that ridiculous Jamaican costume of the colorful hat with dreadlocks and some John Lennon like glasses. The airport wasn't a safe place for a world wide known villain like Gru, he had to take even more safety measures now that his beloved three children were with him. He was not only dressed as someone else, he also had registered for the flight as a Mr. John Who. Also his always reliable weaponry was hidden with a special force field that could dumb any airport checkpoint in the world.

Once landing they went directly to the Great Hotel of Metro City. An amazing building with forty floors filled with luxury. The girls had never been in a place like that. It had a wide reception room where the walls were covered with fine details. The waiting room housed XVII century chairs and a huge fish tank filled with sea fauna. Agnes immediately ran towards the 'little Nemo' that captivated her in a glimpse. From the hotel restaurant the clatter of guest cutlery and the smell of grilled beef made Edith drool. The bellboys took care of their baggage as they left it on the floor.

"Are you sure you can afford all this?" Margo carefully questioned his tutor, since she knew they had some money issues. The original idea was to lodge in a three starts hotel in the outsides of the city that couldn't bring attention towards the villain's family.

"Yes, everything ees covered, don't worry my kittn'" Gru smiled in a wicked way. Now he was wearing a dark blue suit with the red tie Edith had given him last Christmas. His disguise of rich entrepreneur was completely different of what Margo was used to see on him. She shivered with the idea of Gru being other thing than a villain or a caring father. The man signed the reservation once again under the name of John Who and patted his daughter. He was proud of Margo's vacations plan and happy to finally be able to share some quality time with the girls.

After unpacking in the room 509, the girls realized it was their first time in a hotel room. The place was as fine as the reception was. It had an old dressing table next to the door, and a yakuzi in the bathroom. There was a big king size bed with blue blankets in the right side of the room. That's where the girls were going to stay, while Gru sleeps in a individual size bed next to them. He simply didn't want his daughters to sleep by themselves in another room. The girls found also a balcony with a wide view of the recently rebuilt Tower of Metro City and the rest of the city itself, but their father didn't let them open the glass door. He reasoned out that it was dangerous for children. After all they were in the fifth floor.

The inauguration of the theme park was going to be the next day, so they had time for paying a visit to the city zoo and for get dinner somewhere near. For Margo, Edith and Agnes, their fist day of vacations was just perfect.

That same night while the three girls were comfortably cuddled each other in the hotel room. A shadow showed crunching to the wall of the Metro City Museum.

It was the shadow of a tall bald man dressed in black. He was wearing a pair of green goggles held on his face by his sharp nose, a jacket, and a belt which was filled with some mysterious rounded devices. The moonlight passed over this man as he plugged in his laptop to the alarm box. His short fingers started to dance on the keyboard. A beeping noise let him know the museum alarm had been deactivated. Shortly after, he placed a clawed glove on the surface of one of the large windows that decorated the facade of the building. Twisting his wrist, his palm formed a circle on the glass. It separated smoothly from the surface leaving a hole. His hand had enough space for opening the locked window from the inside.

Once he entered into the museum, everything was going according to plan. He ran towards the section of itinerant exposition, avoiding carefully the cameras. His goggles allowed him to have night vision so he didn't have worry about tripping, but his pacing descended while noticing his shoes were making squeaking noises with every step on the polished wood floor. He passed by some Greek statues and by a couple of pop art collages. None of the rest of the site pieces of art where important because he had come to that city aiming at one specific exposition. He found it inside a wide room. White walls where adorned with the collection of Van Gogh's sunflowers among others that were going to be exposed up until tomorrow. Gru smiled as his eyes shun. These pictures were going to fix his money issues and clean his villain pride after what he used to call the moon's fiasco. He checked his watch; it was one minute to midnight. He stood still leaning on the opposite wall, across to the paint about some yellow flowers. This was going to be the robbery of the century.

**Author note: Uhm..well...hi. First of all this is my first story in this site, I've been reading fics here for a while but never had the guts for writing something. So, after watching Despicable Me and Megamind movies, I realized there're _a lot _of coincidences between them (seriously, even the narrative is similar). I looked for more crossover fics about them in here, but not finding more than what you can count with the fingers of a hand, I decided to write one by myself.**

**English is not my mother language, if you find inconsistencies or grammar mistakes please let me know. I'm here to improve. Any review is welcomed, thank you for reading up 'til here. **


	2. Robbery

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me belongs to Illumination Studios, Megamind to Dreamworks. This is purely fan made and with doing this I'm just avoiding to do my homework.**

**Chapter two: Robbery**

Gru watched his watch one more time, it was exactly midnight in Metro City. If Nefario's calculations were correct, in a couple of minutes the principle named after him should start to take place. Then something started trembling inside Gru's pocket, he almost lost the pants for not taking it out earlier. His shrink ray had turned its original size.

It was after returning the moon at its place that Gru started to make some experiments with the shrink ray. Nefario's principle was very useful. With simple mathematical calculation he could determine in which moment the shrunk objects should turn to their original size. Also, the shrinking ray turned to be shrinkable. The girls discovered this when they tried to miniaturize a mirror. It lead an open door to new misdeeds and villainous acts.

Back to the museum, with the shrink ray in his hands, Gru fired it directly to the paintings. In a matter of seconds twenty paintings turned the size of baseball cards.

Smiling at his 'full house' of precious paintings, there was nothing else to do in the place. He took out from his pocket a small mirror with a pink frame, and accurately pointed the shrink ray directly to it's reflect. In a matter of seconds the big pistol had turned into a toy gun one more time, maybe slightly bigger than a key chain. When everything seemed going according to plan, some odd sound came from the end of the hall. It was similar to the one that yellow pizza videogame Edith and Agnes loved to play in the jumbo screen back in the lab. A metallic 'wakka wakka.' Some blue light illuminated the other side of the hall, when Gru fell about to be exposed, he considered this robbery maybe wasn't as easy as it was supposed to be. Luckily there was an air vent where he could hid with all the paintings in his grasp.

From there, behind the thin door that made the air vent, and through the gap, he saw a bunch of sort-of-floating robots with Tesla coils as heads and several metallic tentacles as arms. It seemed they weren't looking for something in specific, their wandering was more like being on patrol. But they didn't notice the absence of the paintings.

Then the robots moved out of the hall, leaving everything in almost complete darkness again. Gru took out of the interior of his jacket a black container the size of a pencil case. Once open it revealed 'minionaturized' Larry and Tim. Both of them were comfortably sleeping in their respective compartments.

"Pst Wake up. Eets time to work." Gru murmured to his henchman, keeping the ear in alert in case that the robots could have decided to pass by there again. The two genetically modified corn kernels opened the eyes and gave him an easy going "g'morning." Then Gru took out of his suit a red toy car replica of a convertible and placed both subordinates in their respective seats, along with a card case filled with the painting in the trunk.

"Tim, Larry, eet is very important that you take theese paintings with you. The tank ees parked in dhe waste deeposit, outside dhe citee. Don't stop until you arrive home ok?" The minions seemed concerned about their boss, but he reassured them everything was according to plan. Tim started the engine, the car was not a replica, it was in fact a miniaturized car. Both minions frighted for who was going to be the driver. Gru settled the dispute, he had decided to put Tim behind the wheel and that was the last word. Larry, not so happy by the resolution, turned on his internal green light for illuminating their path.

And as they aimed to the exit using the air ducts, making the green light more and more dim, Gru could only hope they could made it before sunrise, which was the time those minions were going to recover their original size.

It was one of those boring nights for Megamind. Doing Metro Man's job was uber easy considering he didn't have a super villain to fight against. Of course he had had to deal with the members of Doom Syndicate the first days of his career as a good boy, but even they had not been big deal. After all he knew all the tricks in the art of villainy. He had beaten some simple burglars to stole a jewelry, waiting inside the place before they could arrive; that public worker could never make a transaction to his personal account because Megamind had all his cards frozen beforehand; teen gangs simply had decided to stay home since the ex villain turned the good side; and professional assassins couldn't never find a job in Metro City, so they had to depart. Hence the blue skinned was facing the same thing that happened when he thought his old rival had died: boredom. Inside his lair he crunched in front of the monitors, not feeling like going out to patrol this time. The streets looked safer than ever and his reliable brainbots were doing a fourth round to the main buildings, looking for something suspicious. It was like any other night since he had become the hero, two months ago.

His best friend Minion, a fish inside a fish tank over a robotic gorilla body, entered the room with a basket full of clean clothes. He was humming a goofy romantic song from the 50's.

"What's the matter sir? Aren't you enjoying your free time?" The fish left the basket on the floor and approached to check the screens that protected different city settings.

"Minion, have you noticed we have had free time the complete week?" The blue skinned hero was right, they had nothing to do. It was like the third time Minion was washing those old capes. They had not even made more inventions, since he didn't know what to invent beside evil weapons. And improving old creations was out of topic, since most of them had already been dismantelated. "Ahh, I'd give whatever I could for some action" sighed with tedium covering his face with both hands and driving the head backwards. And as an answer to his prayers, Minion noticed something odd in the cameras of the Metro City museum.

"That's weird" Minion commented as it clearly seemed someone had hijacked the museum's security system. The image was not moving at all. But the brainbots' cameras showed how the museum patrol was going; the robots were passing by the cameras but they weren't caught in the filming "who could be intelligent enough to deactivate your alarms."

"I don't know." The hero called to his brainbots though a microphone placed before him, he ordered them to gather in the area and to duplicate the security. Seeing how the image the cameras presented was still, a twisted smile formed in his lips "but I bet it's not a normal thief."

Megamind jumped from his chair and raced to the invisible car they had parked in the middle of the lair. Minion placed in the copilot sit, normally he was the one driving, but his master seemed to eager about getting to the place soon he didn't complaint. They started the engine and went out full speed towards the museum. The hero was sure this was going to be an unforgettable night. They raced along the streets of Metro City, blissed with the idea of someone silly enough to try to steal the museum in their shift. It was almost suicide, concluded Megamind as a uttermost joke.

Just for being sure the perpetrator wasn't a prison fugitive, the fish decided to make a call to warden John. He picked his cellphone and arduously dialed a number with his big hands.

"Hello Minion, what can I do for you?" An old man with tired expression but tough demeanor, had picked the phone from his office in Metro City prison for the criminally gifted.

"Good night Mr. Warden, good to hear you're doing fine. The call is for asking if there had been any prison break recently."

"What? No, of course not. You know all the prisoners are Megamind's friends, none of them could ever think of going out before their accomplished sentence. May I know why the question?"

"Don't tell him. He'll ruin all the fun" Interrupted Megamind as the car took a curve in the main avenue. Minion covered the microphone with the hand, but it was obvious the warden could hear everything.

"Sir, It's your obligation as hero to ask for cooperation to the police."

"But I want to solve this case by myself."

"They're the authority sir."

"And I am the hero here."

"Whatever, I'm telling."

"You don't!"

Through the phone the warden could hear some struggle and then the car swerving. If it were a common phone call from someone else but Megamind, warden could be concerned. Then Minion picked the phone again, some Megamind's whimpering could be heard in the background.

"Sorry Mr. Warden. I was about to say we found someone hacked the security alarms and cameras in the city museum, and we're in our way to investigate it."

"It sounds important. Should I send you reinforcements?"

"It's not necessary!" Cried Megamind in a ridiculous pleading tone.

"We would be pleased if you do so Mr. Warden" concluded Minion as the car parked next to the museum entrance, where everything seem calm and quiet.

Inside there Gru was going out the air vent as slow as he could, he was worried because at that pace he probably could not get to the hotel room before the girls have waken up. He had not given two steps when a couple of those silly floating robots passed by, obligating him to hide behind a Greek statue, copying its position. Once he realized the blue light the robots emitted was going thinner, he walked to the exact place where he entered. The number of robots had been increasing in matter of minutes, it was risky to think they hadn't surrounded the entrance yet, but he didn't have time to look for another escape route.

About some meters next the window, Gru heard echoing voices. They were two persons, probably policemen. One of them was saying "Look at the window, someone made a hole on it!" Gru gulped. The other guy was strangely fascinated with Gru's abilities, it sounded like a young policeman on his first day of duty. "We better split sir, we don't know how many of them are in here." The respectful manner this policeman conferred to the other man made Gru confused, maybe the young fella was in fact a police chief. Or maybe he was wasting time wondering who was in the main hall about to seize him! He had to run away from there in a matter of right now.

Megamind and Minion weren't a pair of policemen, but anyone seeing them could swear they were one of those old detective shows. Jocking and making some laughable comments, they finally decided to split. Minion to the right side, Megamind to the left side.

Considering the number of paintings they had stolen and the amount of time they had spent doing it, it couldn't possibly be only one person. The hero was pleased since he was about to play havoc with what seemed like a bunch of hunks with fast legs, with one of them probably being a hacking genius. As he took out his de-hydrating gun from his holster, some brainbots gathered around him. The robots were happy to see his owner in that place, and the owner patted some tesla heads with joy, but suddenly he heard a crack. A little dog statue from ancient greek culture had fell from it's position behind the exhibition glass.

"Hey you! Freeze!" He pointed the gun behind the pedestal which contained it and approached. But his expression of mean guy changed to one of astonishment. He found the least person he'd expect to see "I don't believe it. Is that you...Gru?"

In the other side, the thief was also in a state of shock. For a moment he didn't know what to do, how to react; but as the de-hydratate gun went from aiming at him to point to the floor, he stood up cautiously and gave the newcomer a somewhat embarrased smile. "Hello, Syx."

**Author note: First of all this fic is based in fanon, which means Megamind's name is going to be Syx along the story, as warden's name will be John. Syx name belongs to ****SilverShepherd from her amazing fanfic 'Times Syx.'**** Warden name...honestly I don't know from where is that, but if you happen to be the one who named him let me know for give you the credit .**

**As for the Doom Syndicate, they are canon, their designs appear in the book the Art of Megamind and you can see some members in the videogame. Unluckily they won't make any apparition in this fic.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far, your input makes writting more even more exiting :D**


	3. Business

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story, and I don't win money for making this. Despicable me belongs to Ilumination Studios and Megamind belongs to Dreamworks. And thanks for everything being this way! **

**Chapter three: Business**

The hotel room at night was far from comfortable. So Agnes thought. There were strange shadows on the wall, some creaky noises in next room, the air smelled simply weird and Edith was moving on the bed as if she was being hard boiled. Agnes tried to sleep again, hugging her unicorn plush, she shut her eyes tight. After several minutes that seemed like hours, she could finally reach the dream land.

There, the little pony unicorns of the valley of rainbow played with her. A pink one gave her a ride over the waterfall of illusions and up to the hill of hugs, where a group of colorful gummi bears where having a tea party and invited her. Everything was just perfect.

But then the pony unicorns led her into a scary cave. There were a bunch of weird mosquitoes inside it, they resembled the minions with bug wings. As Agnes and the unicorns ventured deeper in the cave, she found there her sisters and her new daddy behind a glass wall. It seemed they were having fun playing with some paint guns in the bottom of the cave, lighted by some led lamps attached to the ceiling. Gru was teaching Margo and Edith how to aim the most painful parts of the body, he looked very pleased with the eagerness of both girls. Like she wasn't part of the family, Agnes couldn't reach where they were, just see them from behind a thick glass. She called them but never got an answer; they really seemed like having fun.

Suddenly, the floor under her feet began to crumble, and looking back she realized the entrance to the dark cave had disappeared and the unicorns where nowhere to be seen. She could only make out the small light from the part of the cave where her family was, while her body fell into a dark emptiness.

She woke up screaming in terror. Waking her sisters in the process.

"Agnes, are you ok?"

"What happened!." Agnes started crying, unaware the nightmare had already ended. When she noticed Margo was hugging her, her breath normalized and she could barely articulate.

"I was falling and you didn't helped me."

"It was just a nightmare." Margo whispered prolonging the hug. Then Edith, who didn't want to admit she was nervous because of Agnes's screaming, just mumbled "Wennier..."

Even if this wasn't the first time in their lives that Agnes had had a nightmare and ruined their precious sleep, there was something odd in the picture. They now had a father; and that father was supposedly sleeping in the next bed, the girls could even see his shape under the blankets. He'd had to be deep sleeping for not noticing what just had happened!

Margo looked silently at his tutor bed, and then to Agnes who was calmer now but tugging her PJs in a nervous way. It was Edith who decided someone had to wake up Gru just for her sister's sake.

The little girl pushed with both hands the form under the blankets considering it could be Gru's shoulder, finding it strangely soft. Then she pulled the blankets with strong discomfort, she had already realized the shape was just a bunch of pillows. Margo stared little surprised. Agnes whimpered and broke into tears again, thinking their father had abandoned them. Edith pulled her pink hat as low as she could, not letting anybody to know she had watery eyes. Then her next movement was to pick her backpack and fill it with whatever clothes she had.

"What are you doing!" Margo complained as she saw her sister putting some hotel towels into the bag. Edith huffed and took them out, finding a different meaning to her sister question.

"Like if someone would notice some towels missing."

"You know I don't mean that, Edith."

"I'm running away before they take us to the orphanage again." The whining of Agnes was the only sound in the room, she highed the volume when thinking they were going again with Miss Hattie.

"He never abandoned us! He's out for...some business." Edith lifted her eyebrow, which was not very noticeable under her hat, even Agnes stopped crying for staring at her elder sister. Facing all the attention made Margo blush, they weren't supposed to know what was going on.

"What kind of 'business'?" Stated Edith invading Margo's personal space.

"He's stealing the museum" Confessed in a murmur, avoiding eye contact. The three sisters were less than surprised for the criminal profile of their father; Edith crossed her arms in a way of saying 'I'm all ears', Margo realized she had to say all the truth.

"You know, we have problems with the bank. And when I was doing some school work I found this announcement of the itinerant exposition of Van Gogh's paintings in Metro City, I told Gru and..."

"Wait a minute! It was _your_ idea?" Now Edith was pissed as her sister shook slowly the head in affirmation, then explained that she had even planned everything. At the end the little vacation trip was just a pretext to steal the paintings. "And I thought _I_ was going to be the first one committing a robbery!"

"Does that mean you are now a villain?" Agnes left the hugging with a small smile, the idea of the three being villiains like her daddy wasn't that horrible. But hearing it from her little sister, Margo didn't like how it sounded. She didn't want to be a bad person, she knew stealing was a horrible thing even if Gru and Edith openly approved it.

"Let's just call it to like to create plans for villainous acts. It's not that somebody has to follow them." She shugged.

Megamind smiled widely with the head filled with good memories. Gru approached for patting him in the back, it had been a whole while since the last time they had seen each other.

"Look at you! You have grown in a compleet man, don't you?" The blue hero wasn't as tall as the bald guy, but he had indeed grown up several inches.

"And handsome one, too." Megamind added matter-of-factly, and both laughed whimsically. "What are you doing in here? Don't tell me it was you who stole the paintings!" The blue boy tone in that last sentence was far from relief, he was concerned that this time he was facing an old friend in the opposite way of the justice.

"Oh I'm sorry, where you going to steal dem?" Gru relaxed himself, he didn't know his old friend current job, being the hero of the city. Anyway he wasn't going to confess even with an equal, that was unprofessional.

"No. You must take them back right now." Megamind ordered in a whisper, the feeling of saying that, when some months ago he would love to participate in a robbery with Gru, made him feel uneasy.

"Why should I do so? It's not like eet's me who has stolen dem." Lied Gru, smiling triumphant. Even when he was the only man in the closed museum that night before Megamind's arrival. The hero though this was going nowhere, he didn't want the evil idol of his youth to be trapped behind the bars in his watch. The other side of the museum Minion saw the police patrols and run to look for his master, Gru heard the sirens and some gorilla suit's steps approaching. He decided to get out of there as soon as possible. "You know, eet's been a pleasure to see you again. But I gotta go." After shaking the hero's hand, thief turning away with a wide smile under his pointy nose.

"Wait!" The dehydrating gun pointed Gru one more time "Please. Return the paintings."

Gru frowned. Did Megamind wanted those pictures that bad? There wasn't any way to get them back, since his minions were probably riding the ship right now, and it would be impossible to find them in their tiny form. Moreover, he didn't wanted to disappoint Margo telling her the plan she had made had failed. Turning around he put his arms in the air, this made Megamind to low the guard. Gru had a plan, to fight fire with fire. Or for being more specific, with ice.

Like in a wester movie, Gru's fingers reached quickly the interior of his jacket and pulled the freeze ray that his daughter had been so eager to bring to the vacation trip.

"Freeze ray!" And with a shot Gru turned Megamind into a big ice cube. "Sorry Sxy. We'll discuss dis latter ok?" The villain ran away thanking mentally Edith for the idea of bringing that ray. Left behind, the blue hero was more pissed than shocked. That freeze ray was, as a matter of fact, his creation.

**A/N: This chapter was kinda shorter, the reason it was part of a longer chapter that is already written, but it needs some tweaks. I have read several fics that talk about Gru retiring and turning to good but, even if they're fantastically written, honestly I don't find a villain like him giving up his schemes. **

**Thank you for your reviews, the favorites and all the support! Everytime I find them in the mail box, it makes me smile :)**


	4. Name

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter four****: Name**

For four minutes Megamind was stuck inside the ice block, it was enough time to take a decision about what to do with Gru, his so called old friend. Then Minion appeared by the corner of the hall, followed by two brainbots.

"Oh my! What has happened sir?" The robots immediately melted the ice with their eye lasers, releasing their 'daddy.' "We have to get you a blanket sir. It's dangerous for you to stay here in this condition..."

"I found the culprit, Minion." Still shivering, Megamind asked the brainbots to follow him towards another hall of the museum, the place where the thief had left. The gorilla bodied fish watched with concern as his boss walked away to the other side of the hall. Even when Megamind's health was his responsibility, he knew his boss had such a passion for his job that there was no way to stop him. Minion sighed, and then something caught his attention.

"Wait a minute. Did he say it was only one culprit?" A bunch of red and blue lights coming from the closest window illuminated the interior of the building, and the steps of the police force echoed thought the hall. For a few seconds Minion hesitated, torn between to follow his boss or to go meet the police. Then he turned around towards the museum entrance, looking back to the place where Megamind had left.

In that place, crawling from shadow to shadow, Gru was pondering how to get out of there. He indeed had a map, and his goggles helped him to see perfectly in the dark. The alarms were still off, however most of the rooms in the museum where filled with those bizarre tesla coil dome robots. The villain was pretty sure by now that they were Syx's. Their design revealed it. Although he didn't know what those robots could do if they caught him, he didn't want to find it out. On top of that, it baffled him why it was so important for the blue guy to get the paintings back. As though the museum wasn't filled with other valuable and 'stealable' pieces of art!

He crawled some meters until he was next to a statue of a sleeping man, where a robot almost noticed him. He waited motionless in there for several minutes, after which, another robot arrived to the room with a rope in his jaws. Both robots started to play tug war. Syx sure was smart at creating machines, Gru thought, but he had made his artificial intelligence so advanced that they had forgotten their task, like untrained animals often do. Then the noise emitted by what he called 'metallic floating junk' sounded softer.

Once the only light illuminating the room was that of the moon through the big windows, Gru felt at ease.

"I can't believe you actually made the freeze ray." The old man looked up to find a curious golden gun pointing directly at his nose. A mad, completely soaked, and still trembling Megamind was holding it. Gru gasped in silence, but then he stood up keeping his composure.

"Yees yes, even so dhere were some modifications to be made. Following your prints literally that ray gun had to warm up. Can you imagine a freeze ray warming up?" Gru gesticulated with the hands, looking for the moment to snatch the de-gun, but Megamind was starting to press the trigger. "Ess dhat dhe problem? I can give it back to you." Megamind frown disappeared as Gru took the freeze ray from his suit and offered it to him by the grip. The creator of the weapon viewed the gun with a feeling of nostalgia, but he didn't take it.

"Gru listen. It's a little cum-plikeided..."

"Eet's complicated."

"Yes, that." Megamind turned to the window looking at the moon, doubtful. Gru thought that was the perfect moment for knock him down and run away. Instead the villain just stood in there curious about what his old friend was about to say. "I'm the protector of Metrosity."

The phrase sounded more like a whisper, in a proud tone but with a low volume. It was a mixture of shame and happiness that didn't take Gru by surprise. It was pretty obvious his old friend was going to choose the path of good since the day they met. Megamind always has been an awful villain.

Fifteen years ago, in on a hot summer day, the police had brought Gru to the prison for the criminally gifted in Metro City. Back then he had just been awarded in New York with the title of Villain of the Year. Even so, he had failed in the attempt to steal the city's founder statue, defeated by this tidy teen with super powers whose name was Wayne Scott.

This boy didn't have a heroic name yet, and was still learning. That's why as an unexpected twist, in an attempt to retrieve it, the statue had fallen from a considerable height and broke into pieces. It had been the first time that the boy was unable to 'save', even if it was just stone. It had been like letting the founder of the city die. And just because of that tiny victory, Gru was greeted by the prisoners with cheers. Not that he cared much.

Once inside his prison cell, wearing an orange jumpsuit, Gru was already planning a way to escape. He looked around the place where the guards had locked him with no cellmate. The room was nothing extraordinary or different than all the other cells he had been in. It had a wall replaced with solid metal bars, a sink, a no-privacy toilet, and a bed with a blue boy sitting on it...wait, what?

Gru turned around and stared at the boy who was smiling at him. He wondered if the guards had committed a mistake, because this was a maximum security prison and it had no place for under aged children. He didn't care at all that the boy's skin was blue. Considering it could be simple makeup.

"Are you the Gru all the prisoners are talking about?" The boy began to talk, playing cool. Gru ignored him while weighing the idea of to claim for a cell change or at least ask for another bed. "I heard you kicked Wayne's butt. You have to tell me everything about it, and be as detailed as possible." The thin boy jumped in the cell bed, like a child eager to hear his nightly story. Younger Gru glared at him. Turning his back to him, he crouched for plotting an escape route with chalk on the floor. The boy stood up and leaned over Gru's shoulder. The man could almost feel the boy's breath on his ear, which made him want to strangle the unwanted visitor. But nobody said a word, since Gru was just focusing on what he had seen when led to the cell. He had to make a map for deciding which weak point in the prison security was safe to use.

Then the youngling burst.

"Geez! That map sucks. You don't even know how the prison is designed. Using that route, the guards will bring you in no time here again." Gru threw the chalk to the floor making as much noise as possible. The heat wasn't helping to his temper either.

"Listen kiddo. Eet es not dhe first time I break from prison. And besides, shouldn't you go to your home now? Dhis ees no place for little boyz."

"This is my home. I've been living here all my life," Responded the preteen with annoyance, like as if it was a fact that everybody should already know, and added almost in a murmur. "I can't believe you're the same guy who defeated my archenemy."

The comment caught Gru's attention.

"And who might be dhis archenemy of yours?" Noticing the boy's appearance for the first time, Gru realized he was probably not wearing make up. And even for a villain with experience in genetic experiments like him, it wasn't a common thing seeing someone with a head that big. He noticed also that the boy was wearing the orange uniform, which meant he wasn't lying when he said he lived in there. Even so, he couldn't be older than twelve or thirteen years old.

He wondered if that boy with acid green eyes and bubble gum blue skin had a kind of super power, and that could be the reason he was in that specific prison in such a young age. The big head and witty chat were obviously a hint of super intelligence, but it was always a good idea to leave the question open for something else, just in case.

"You don't know who you are talking with!"

Gru lifted an eyebrow in response.

"I'm Wayne Scott's long life rival! The one who brings havoc to Metrosity! My name echoes in every corner and street and makes shiver whoever pronounces it!" He made a dramatic pause expecting his listener to get it, but it prolonged for more time than the needed. Gru lowered both eyebrows in a frown. In fact, the preteen didn't have a special name yet, even if he was already well known as Metro City's main villain. "I'm... still thinking in an astounding name that could describe my villainy."

Gru had turned again, back to the plan traced in chalk on the floor. He knew that a villain who needs a name to impress people wouldn't get far. They didn't say anything else for the next few seconds, until a guard on duty caught the boy's blue skin in the corner of his eye.

"Syx! What are you doing here? Let's go back to your cell, this man is dangerous." Both inmates stared at the policeman, a big old guy with a five o'clock beard who opened the door, entered, and pulled the preteen out by an arm. After covering the map by sitting on it, Gru giggled and repeated the boy's name in a murmur. The blue boy's face blushed with a light fuchsia tone.

"It's my prisoner number! I swear it!" The boy explained to his senior inmate, twisting his arm to give some resistance.

"Oh, don't be ashamed," The guard corrected with a laugh while closing Gru's cell again "we've been calling you Syx since when we changed your diapers." As the boy went away held by the guard with an embarrassed expression and watery eyes, Gru was thankful he had finally time by himself to think of a good escape route. He didn't know it wasn't going to be the last time he saw Syx.

Back in the present time, seeing how Syx had decided to use a false name to impress the masses, and was wearing a leather suit with the image of a bolt on his chest, and a cape, Gru assumed the boy changed his path because he had not taken the villain job seriously.

This all meant the villain had been caught by a hero. It was a normal situation that in any other time in Gru's life could have been taken as the rule of the strongest, but things were different this time. He had three little girls waiting for him in the hotel room, no way of taking the paintings back, and no time for going to prison. Let's not talk about a trial! Feeling desperate, he tried once again to use the freeze ray. The gun spun with his index finger inside the trigger, but Megamind was not going to fall for the same trick twice. Before even being able to aim, the freeze ray had disappeared from Gru's hand, leaving a shiny blue cube. Taken by surprise he let it fell on the floor with a yelp. The thing was hot.

"I can't believe you wanted to freeze me again!" The action had hurt Megamind's feelings, considering Gru had been like a mentor when he wanted to start a career as villain, but their new positions had made them a sort of natural enemies.

"I'm sorry... but I can't be taken to jail." This was unexpected, Megamind thought, since his friend was not the kind of person that apologizes. Something along the years had changed him too.

"Why? I'm sure you'll get another way to get out of there." The hero didn't want to arrest him, but it was impossible to come up with something clever about the stolen paintings. Gru lifted his goggles to make their eyes meet, showing he was about to say nothing more than the truth. "I have three girls. They're waiting for me in dhe hotel room... We were in on a vacation trip."

Megamind was stunned. He was about to ask when had Gru married but the museum lights turned on. Then a bunch of special forces burst in the room surrounding both villain and hero with several guns pointed at the former. Even so it seemed the local hero had saved the situation just in time, reaching the scoundrel before he could escape.

Minion pushed his way through the crowd so he could see better, but his fish jaw went totally dropped when he realized who had stolen the paintings. With no place to run, Gru had to put both hands up. Feeling deceived, he sent Megamind the angriest glare he had ever made.

**Author note: First of all let's give a huge clap to Dr. Who Nut, the amazing beta tester behind this chapter (I wasn't aware of how may mistakes I was committing)****. And thanks also for all the readers and reviewers, every opinion is important. And remember, grammar is our friend~ 3**


	5. Message

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter five: Message**

Gru was literally thrown in the interrogatory room by two big guards. The warden didn't enter after him since the one who was going to lead the questions was a blue guy sitting on the other side of the table. Megamind waved his hands towards the mirror placed on one side of the room, even if he couldn't see the warden and the other police officers trough it. He was sure they were watching.

Gru sat on the chair facing Megamind. By now his anger had died down and he had a request for the super hero. He had to speak with his mind clear.

"Well, let's start this" Megamind stretched. He wanted Gru to think he was accustomed to his hero work, but the truth was leading an interrogation was something that he hadn't done before. The only reason he was doing it was because he pleaded warden to let him see Gru again. "First of all, let me make clear I was just doing my job."

"Nobody's arguing about dhat..." Gru leaned towards the hero. He wanted to stay cool but it was hard while thinking on the girls' current situation. He impetuously grabbed Megamind by the collar, and in a low deep voice he added. "But you have ruined my vacations. I hope you're happy!"

Before being released, Megamind gestured with the hand towards the mirror to dismiss the guards who were about to enter. He considered Gru was in his right to be angry, but the prisoner was not stupid enough to actually hurt him. After five seconds of uneasiness, Gru let him go.

"I can't believe you were the family type guy. When did you marry?" Megamind thought it could be a good idea to change topic.

"I didn't. Agnes, Edith and Margo are adopted." Gru went back to his chair, a blissful smile on his face.

"Wow." Megamind could understand, since he was sort of adopted too. Even so, it was hard to imagine this dry villain with three kids by his side. "So you have been raising your children the last couple of years?"

Gru didn't answer; the idea of letting the girls alone had put him in depressed mood.

"I have been out of the villainy for a while too. It's sad those who call themselves evil are just amateurs trying to make themselves a name. I mean, there was that guy who stole the Giza's pyramid, what's that? But have you heard of the mysterious moon theft? I was wondering if you happen to know something about it." Megamind took a more comfortable position on the chair, fingers' points pressed against each other.

Gru's mouth arched with a crooked smile.

Megamind's green eyes shimmered in pure admiration. He had guessed the theft had been his doing, and knew that talking about it would bring back the old man's spirit. But the place wasn't the most adequate for talking about old crimes, and Gru wasn't in a position to chat freely. "At least do you know why the moon is back on its place?" This wasn't the kind of meeting Megamind would want with his childhood villain. He taped the fingers on the table, aware that he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

Gru took his time to speak, like he was looking for the exact words.

"My gurls gave me something dhat ees even more expensive dhan the word 'valuable'." A relaxed expression with a lost sight showed in the villain's face, making it clear that the girls had been the payment for putting the moon back in place.

Both waited in silence trying to arrange their feelings and impressions about the current situation. It was Gru who finally made some noise with a comment out of topic. "You know, I wanted to stay in Metro City Hotel. It seems very luxurious."  
>Megamind stared at him in awe. So did the warden and the rest of the police behind the mirror. Was it a secret message? It was very obvious, but it seemed Gru was playing all his cards with it.<p>

"Don't tell me! It was the first place I robbed when I declared myself villain! You have to see what a lame security it has. And the living room it's filled with valuable art pieces..." Megamind had completely caught the secret message; he didn't need any other information that could reveal Gru's intentions. He changed the topic confessing all his acts as a villain. After all, he had already gotten the full pardon and nothing he says could take him back to prison.

At first Gru was surprised, but then the implicit information the hero gave turned clear. He listened to the rest of the hero's chatter with reassurance.

As Megamind went out of the interrogation room, Minion was waiting next to Warden John. The old man complained; the hero hadn't gotten any information about the paintings' whereabouts. Megamind had completely forgotten the object of the interrogation. Minion justified his boss's oversight, explaining that Gru was a hard piece to chew.

That had never been a problem for Megamind, and the warden knew it. Even so, he let it pass as he was aware of the relationship Gru had with the guy. The last time Gru was captive there, he had made such an impression on the blue boy that he started his official villainous career a couple of months after his superior's prison break.

Walking towards the main entrance, two of inmates left what they were doing and ran to salute as soon as they saw Megamind. The tall guy in orange uniform gave him a noogie on his bald head, and the other started to chitchat with Minion. Some others saw them from the activities yard and headed to the interior of the prison just to say hi. Between them was a muscular old guy with his head shaved. He had been in there since the time the alien arrived there almost thirty years ago by now and Megamind could bet he was the one who used to change his diapers!

The ex-villain realized he was free for going in and out of the place without restrictions, from that place he used to call home. A feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed him. Almost all of the inmates were his friends. Even if the rest of the city called them horrible people, there was something good in each one of them. Moreover, they were proud of the path he had taken as hero. They were just glad to see he was finally happy with this new life out of prison.  
>Now that he had all the cheers, ovations, and praise from citizens, he considered the fact that most inmates had worshiped him back when he was a villain. He felt he had betrayed the expectations of his caregivers when turning a hero. He wondered why back then he was unhappy if he was surrounded by amazing people. Was it because he was jealous of Metro Man?<p>

The warden walked beside him to whisper that there was a crowd of reporters waiting for fresh news; he wanted the hero to dismiss them. Megamind cleared his big head. Of course, there had been a reason for turning good. He practically ran towards the prison entrance where a bunch of reporters and cameramen waited to get the exclusive of how Megamind had sent behind the bars one of the most infamous villains in history.

As Megamind and Minion approached waving the hand to the multitude, one face stood out between the lots. It was a young woman with blue eyes and short hair, who different from what all the other reporters were doing, was just standing there arms crossed. She smiled and he blissfully returned the expression. But then his mind was abruptly focused again on Gru. The horde of questions from the media made him wonder how he could do the asked favor if he was followed by reporters almost all day. Hunched between microphones, and noticing Roxanne was in there proud as always, Megamind had to play brave and hide his feelings for the camera. Nobody wanted the hero to go chicken just because his friend was behind bars.

**Author note: Sorry for the time without updating. Real life has been absorbing my soul completely. Once again thanks Dr. Who Nut who found the time for beta testing this short "short" chapter. The next one will be longer and, plot wise, more wholesome ;-D **


	6. Plan

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this. Seriously, I should be doing my thesis investigation instead but couldn't resist.**

**Chapter Six: Plan**

In the hotel room the dim light of the sun was about to appear by the windows, it was very early in the morning. There three little girls were struggling to get a little more sleep after a night staying awake, they had been wondering what could possibly had happened to their tutor. Then room's phone bell dissolved like a gust their dream cloud.

The noise made Agnes yelp, Margo and Edith fully waked up. The middle sister jumped from the bed to check if her father had arrived in the course of the night, but his bed was still empty. For several minutes the phone didn't stop claiming to be answered, at the end Margo did it. Back home she was in charge when Gru was absent.

Behind the line she heard the concerned voice of the hotel receptionist, who asked Margo if she would want to accept an unusual call.

"You mean from prison!" Margo cried out loud, she sat on Gru's bed before losing her feet. Their sisters found a place next to her, listening better to the rest of the conversation. But the receptionist's voice was so low they couldn't catch a glimpse.

The brunette girl made some approval sounds trying to look calmed, even so she was twisting the phone cable with her fingers with nervousness.

"Gru! What happened! Are you ok!"

Margo screamed after some seconds of silence. Edith and Agnes looked each other. Then stood up on the bed and leaned their heads as close as possible to the receiver. Margo considered this conversation was worth hearing for all the family and turned the speaker on.

"Dad is that you! Is it true that you are in jail?" Edith cried while tugging her hat, enraged.  
>"Hey Edith... eet is true." Gru was sadly leaned on a wall next to the prison telephone, in the hall there were inmates in orange jumpsuits going back and forth for their morning daily chores.<p>

"Then we aren't going to the park today?" Agnes knew something about the jail, all of it from TV. She knew Gru was a villain, but she didn't understand why he was in there. To her, jail was a place only for evil people.

"Yees Agnus, eet seems that won't be possible today."

"I-I'm so sorry. I thought the plan was good..." Margo interrupted almost bursting into tears as she felt everything was her fault. Gru tried to comfort her justifying the plan had been perfect since the paintings were on their way home. Even so, something unexpected had turned in while he was going out of the museum. He wanted to explain them everything, but the prison phone had a time limit of five minutes. He simply admitted he had been caught, which hurt his pride by only mentioning it.

Then Agnes bursted.

"But you found an escape route out of the national bank! And the weapon shelter, and area 51, and the..."

"Yees, yees, I know. But dhis time was different."

"Just wait and see how I put the guy who caught you in his place." Edith mumbled, cracking her fingers.

Gru though it was not a good idea to mention Megamind was the one who caught him. The girls' reaction could be inappropriate. This wasn't about that Vector brat who seemed was defeated by himself, but about an ex super villain far more intelligent than Nefario. Megamind could put the girls back in the orphanage in no time if he considers it's the right thing to do. However Gru didn't carry a grudge against him, as he liked to think it was just survival of the fittest, and that in some way he had failed as a professional thief. 

"Gurls, easy. I have a plan, but I'll need your help."

Margo listened carefully, memorizing every word Gru told them.

"Cookies?" The girl was intrigued when they got to that part, perhaps she had misheard.  
>"Yes, tell Nefario to bring me de cookies. He'd understand." Gru calculated mentally and explained. "If by now Larry and Tim are on their way, he'd probably take seven or eight hours to arrive for us."<p>

That 'us' made Edith grin. Then she whispered Agnes that their daddy would be out of prison in no time. The little girl's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Do we stay in the hotel room then?" Margo was wondering if they would have to call room service for breakfast.

"About that, I asked an old friend to take care of you until then."

"What!" The three shouted at unison, they fell old enough to take care of the situation by themselves. And wondered which kind of person Gru would call friend. Could he leave them with an unknown villain?

"Just don't tell him you have already talked with me, ok?"

"There's no need of a babysitter." Edith mumbled, with the arms crossed.

"Edith's right, if it's about waiting for Doctor Nefario we can manage it." Margo supported her sister.

"You don't have to worry, he's a busy guy, so he'll only check if you're doing fine and dhat's all. And one last thing, eet ees very important for you to get along with him". The hotel room keep silent, the prison hall as well. "Do you have any questions?"

After a couple of seconds some faint sobs could be heard the other side of the line. This gave the villain heartache; he should never leave them alone in the night. Even if he was working in order to give them a better future.

Maybe his wasn't the path a caring father should follow.

A bell sound in the telephone line, they just had mere half minute for saying goodbye.  
>"Time's up... See you tomorrow kittens. I promise." The bell sounded one more time. "I love you"<p>

"Bye daddy. I love you" Agnes sobbing was getting calmer.

"See ya dad. Loveyoutoo" Edith mumbled forgetting how to separate the words. She didn't want to admit she was worried about everything what was happening.

"I'll...do my best for the plan. And I'm sorry...dad."

Gru's heart skipped a beat before the conversation was finally over. By the course of the year they've been living together, Margo just had addressed him by name. He would love to hug her in that exact moment, and knowing he was there in prison while their little kittens would have to deal with a problem that he felt was entirely his fault, made him feel more miserable.

Once he hanged, Gru collapsed on the floor next to the prison cell phone. He stared at the ceiling, not wanting to hear anything else, in an attempt to keep the recent conversation fresh as long as possible.

However, a shadow blocked his sight and his inner struggle as well. There was a tall old man in black suit standing in front of him.

"It seems you have finished your call."

Gru recognized the warden John immediately. It wasn't his intention to socialize with the prison personal; after all he wasn't going to be in there for more than mere eight or nine hours. So he stood up to face the guy, both have similar height, and with nonchalant expression he nodded. A mean look or a frown could be more credible from that kind of person. 

The mockery broke Warden's nerves, he hated hypocrites. But the Warden kept his temper. Gru had said he wasn't going to cooperate until they let him do his call, so the thing he had made with Megamind had been like an old friends' reunion.  
>Considering they had already given him the 'precious' call he wanted, there was no reason for him to do not cooperate, and in case he does... again two big guards appeared behind the warden. Expressionless he ordered.<p>

"It's time for you second interrogatory."

Back in the hotel room, Margo cleaned silently a couple of tears that had escaped from the corner of her eyes. Edith started to condemn the city police force while kicking the wall. Agnes reassured herself his daddy could be with them by the course of the day. Since Gru used to be absent for a couple of weeks in the past, he had even been in prison for some hours before breaking out; maybe the only difference was that now they were in a different city.

The six years old girl turned on the TV for watching the morning cartoons. The channel that was tuned in was airing the local news; Agnes was looking for the channel change button on the remote when Edith made her stop the zapping.

The news man was talking about the hot topic about the most famous criminal of the last decade taken behind the bars. He gave a wide description of what was stolen from the museum and the current situation of the villain. Then the signal was sent live to a reporter called Roxanne Ritchie who was interviewing the local hero Megamind, the guy who had caught Gru.

"We heard Gru had escaped from this same prison fifteen years ago, do you think is there another possibility of him doing it again?" Roxanne asked eagerly to her interviewee.

"Of course no! This prison has been improved by the ingenious mind of mine, there's no way anyone can zcape!" Megamind pointed his gigantic blue head.

"It's escape" Roxanne corrected.

"Yeah, that."

"Megamind, is there a message for all the other top villains in the world?"

A young boy pointing with his cellphone microphone rushed. Megamind made a shred expression and looked directly at the camera.

"Dare to disturb Metrosity, and prepare to face the same fate than him."

Margo turned off the TV; her hand was trembling while holding the remote. Seeing the blue guy exposing his guts in blatant arrogance had made her stomach ache. Edith grinded her teeth in anger, not believing how that fool skinny alien had took Gru in prison. Agnes couldn't but hug her stuffed unicorn tighter. They were seeing, for the first time in their young lives, what a real villain was.

Margo immediately dialed their house number, her anger rising with every calling tone. However, when she heard doctor Nefario's voice in the other side of the line she felt relieved.

After telling him all what had happened, the old man's reaction was far from surprised.

**Author Note: Thank to all the followers and reviewers that keep this despite the slow update, you guys rock! Seven months loving both movies and not tired of watching them. **


	7. Lie

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this. **

**Chapter Seven: Lie**

The reporters had finished with the note, then all of them but one left the prison entrance in the hunt of fresher news. Since Minion offered to ride her home in the invisible car, Roxanne had stayed. However Megamind seemed a little off.

"Megz? Is there something wrong?" She approached to her boyfriend and placed her hand on his shoulder, being careful to do not touch the spikes on his costume. The hero just sighted as he placed himself on the back seat of the invisible car, not feeling like driving. Roxanne sat next to him. Minion sat in front of the wheel and started the engine in silence. He knew exactly what had happened, but he kept it as a secret until his boss would decide to say it out loud. He simply didn't want to look like a meddling fish.

"Roxanne, have you ever feel bad for having done something good?"

The question took the reporter way off, but seeing how he was relying so much on her answer she carefully said.

"Honestly I haven't. Sometimes I have regretted my actions, but after thinking it a while these were clearly selfish or bad intentioned. However I know that not everything in life is black or white, sometimes there's bad in the good, too."

He stared at her when she pressed his hand softly. Roxanne's best quality was to find the good even in the bad so, maybe it was possible to do so in the opposite way.  
>"Does this have something to do with this morning capture?" She arched her eyebrow, noisy reporter skills activated.<p>

Megamind glassy eyes made her regret her question, she felt his boyfriend was about to confess a murder

"Gru is my friend."

How could he do not call Gru his friend? It was because of him that Megamind realized what a true villain was, and with that he had given the blue boy one of the most valuable lessons for his life. Megamind started narrating his girlfriend what had happened with Gru fifteen years ago; the first week they had met each other. That guy seemed to get along with everybody, even if he was the silent type of person. But specially, he had developed a good relationship with the young Megamind, the one who shared the most time with.

"How come you can move freely in prison at this hour?" Gru wondered one night lying on his bed while Syx slid in his cell at almost midnight, it was several hours after the lights out.

"I told you. I've been living here all my life. There's no way they can keep me inside my cell."

"All your life? You'd must have done something really nasty?"

In the darkness Syx could see Gru smirking, the young boy blushed by the compliment. Then he decided to tell him how he had arrived to planet Earth, and with that Gru's smile disappeared. That night the boy felt confident enough to tell him about his life long grudge against Wayne Scott.

"Can I tell you something, Syx?" Gru stopped the blue boy's monologue when he was about to explain another of his 'almost' victories against the local hero. "You are doing eeverything wrong."

"Wrong!" For Syx, and maybe for Megamind at any age, that was an utter offence.

"Yeeez, wrong. You can't expect to vee a good villain if you continue attacking the ceity where you have grown. Move out, expand your territory"

"This is the sity where Wayne lives, and it's my aim to destroy him" Syx answered between gridded teeth.

"Eexactly. Heroes defend the ceity where they have grown, but villains don't have anything to protect. They can move on when something ees not going smooth somewhere. And I can zee you aren't going smooth in Metro ceity."

"Not, in this sity..." Mumbled Syx in an inner struggle. "I... should take this... in consideration..." 

But he never did.

Back to the present, the by the moment not-invisible car was turning the corner towards the Great Hotel of Metro City. No one had told Minion to drive there, but since his boss narration's was almost over, the fish was sure of which would be his next command.

"And you're telling me he came here for vacations, and out of the blue decided to steal the museum?" Roxanne simply couldn't believe it. She hadn't known Gru yet, and he had already won the neglectful parent of the year award. Speaking of evil.

"Yes, even when this season is better for going to the beach."

"That's not the point Megz! Minion, we must go talk with these kids. Even if their father is evil, they have to know what had happened to him."

"I'm already on my way, Ms. Ritchie."

"No, Minion!" Megamind didn't want to face the three girls; he hated the idea of saying them he had sent their dad to prison. That was beyond any evil thing he had done when he was... well... evil!

But no plea could convince Roxanne of changing her mind, it was the correct thing to do and the hero knew it. Then, in the hotel room, while the girls struggled about what to do next, a knock came at their door. The three froze immediately, wondering which kind of person could be Gru's friend.

Some voices could be heard vaguely coming from outside the hall. That made them feel nervous, Gru had said only one person could come to pick them up. In any situation they weren't supposed to open the door to strangers, that's something they had learned recently in the school. Anyway, with their hearts beating hard with curiosity and excitement, they decide Margo was the chosen to check the peephole.

They arranged a chair leaned to the door, she stood up on it. But some seconds after seeing through she went down the chair completely pale. Their sisters noticed how she was trembling, and feel fear of what that meant. Was there something horrible the other side of the door?

"Margo, who's there?" Edit split in a whisper, she was afraid that the person outside could realize they were there. It took several minutes for the older sister to recover her composure; exactly at that moment another knock hit the door.

"He's that-Megamind-dude." Margo accomplished to say before the knot in her throat didn't let her finish the phrase. Margo's glassy eyes looked at her sisters. Edith mouth was open wide Agnes thought that they were going to be sent to prison just like they had done with their daddy, she started pulling in Margo's leg pleading her to convince the hero they were on vacations and nothing more.

"Ollo?"  
>"It's hello, sir"<p>

"Oh, yes. Hello? Is anybody there?"

The girls heard from the other side of the door and started arguing about what to do next.

Margo was already devising an escape plan, she was sure they were after her for being the intellectual mind behind the painting's robbery. Edith was more action oriented; she decided to hit the hero with the chair as soon as they'd open the door. Agnes had sat on the floor next to Gru's bed, tugging her stuffed unicorn. She watched silently how her sisters stood their ground, and suddenly she got an idea.

"Light bulb!" The little girl screamed and both elder sisters turned their heads for looking at her in awe. Agnes had learnt an expression their tutor liked to use a lot. She seemed proud; it had to be an amazing idea.

"Do you have an idea?" Snapped Edith in an almost mean way.

"Yes."  
>"Then, what is it Agnes?" Margo was desperate for any idea.<p>

"Well, it the guy behind the door is a hero." Agnes hesitated, making the seconds last like hours. She pointed at the door "The he's a good guy and we're villains, we can defeat him. He would never hurt children like us".

Unable to explain exactly what she wanted, she felt frustrated by Edith's expression of that-sounds-so-stupid, that she hid her face on the stuffed unicorn one more time. But Margo was beyond smart when was about understanding her sisters, she smiled widely and gave the little Agnes a great hug.

"Great idea Agnes. If we defeat Megamind, we can obligate him to release Gr-dad. And we'll get back home together" Stated Margo, mentally adding that they could get their revenge to Megamind for ruining their vacations, and it was a way also a way of apologizing Gru for the bad designed plan. "But we won't come out just like that. We need a more concrete plan"

And the three of them team leaned over their father's bed for speaking as low as they could.

"It seems nobody's home" Roxanne sighed as Megamind knocked for the fifth time.

"I heard voices in there" The hero pushed his ear as much as he could against the door's surface. A sudden kick from behind it made him fall backwards.

"What do you want?" Edith knew how to scare bullies with her mean voice, and that was working with the three strangers in the hall. Minion helped his boss to stand up, as Roxanne tried this time with nice play.

"Sorry I we scared you. It is Roxanne, Megamind and Minion. We have something important to tell you about your father".

"How can we know you know our dad?" Mean Margo was playing her role perfectly.

Megamind had to gulp some saliva before deciding himself to talk, this was going to be hard to face.

"Gru told me he's having a meeting with old partners. And he asked me to take care of you for today".

Nothing but silence came from the room. Roxanne couldn't simply believe how his boyfriend just had lied out of the blue. She was about to scold him when the door wide opened. Behind it there were three cute girls, with shy expressions, staring at them.

"Is he really ok?" Asked the smallest of the three, a little black haired girl, no more than six years old. Megamind shocked when seeing Gru's daughters were indeed cute, it wasn't just their father bragging.

"Ye-yes, why shouldn't he be?" Minion and Roxanne couldn't simply believe their ears. The fish tugged of his boss cape trying to get his attention. When he managed to, the three adults teamed back in the hall leaving the girls behind.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to tell them what happened to their father!" Roxanne side eyed the girls standing there with confused looks, and then she bent down back to whisper more complaints to his boyfriend.

The three adults seemed to be having a big trouble to speak with the sisters; Edith sent a complicit wink to Agnes when they weren't looking.

"Ms. Ritchi is right, sir. We can't lie to them like that. Mr. Gru is going to be in prison for a long time, he won't be back with them by tomorrow." This time Minion gave a quick look to the sisters. They were quieter that ever, with sad expressions. Agnes was holding hard Margo's hand, and Edith was kicking the rug annoyed. Minion felt some pity for them, without realizing everything was a plan of theirs.

"I know! It's just...why it must be me the one to tell them Gru is in prison?"

"Hum, excuse me." Margo decided it was just enough prattle. "At last, who are you people?"

"Well, haven't we spoken our names out of the door?" Roxanne had just decided she didn't want to be next to the girls when they'd get the bad news. This wasn't her business anyway; she didn't want to be an accomplice for Megamind lies. "I'm Roxanne Ritchi, and there you have Megamind and Minion" She gestured with the hand to her pensive blue boyfriend and to a similar confused gorilla bodied fish.

"Oh then, I'm Margo, she's Edith and this is Agnes" Said the brunette politely.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you but..." Roxanne took a look at her watch with haste "I have to go prepare myself for the late afternoon news. I'm a reporter, see?"

She then pated Agnes thinking she was such a cutie, like the sister she always wanted to have; concerned that their future was about to collapse. She arranged Edith's pink hat and shook hands with Margo.

Roxanne thought about the girl's horrible father that had let them alone. Maybe they'd be sent to an orphanage, with the doubtful opportunity to be adopted. The she turned around to say Minion good bye, and sent a last scolding look to her boyfriend. She approached the hero to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Megz, I know you'll do the right with these girls. I'll let them at your guard." Roxanne left wishing the best for those three brave girls.

Temptress, Megamind though.

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay, one more time. Real life sucks me and sometimes simply don't find the energy to write. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, favorites and so, but specially for reading it :D **

**No worries, I'm not planning to drop this project. Actually, it's going to my favorite part of the story. Next chapter is filled with sugar, you can be sure of that!**


	8. Wrestling

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this. **

**Chapter Eight: Wrestling**

As soon as Roxanne's shape had disappeared from the hall, the girls decided it was the time to put the plan in action. Maybe Gru didn't know the blue guy was the one who had put him in prison, if that was the case, and then they had to find his weak point before his father breaks out. Other way he could be easily caught by the hero once again.

The plan was simple for Agnes and Edith: finding Megamind's weak point in a way he takes them to his hero quarters to destroy the place. The idea was to act as innocent as possible to get the hero's trust.

"Mister Megamad?" Agnes stared at him using her sad puppy eyes "I'm hungry"

Megamind was caught off guard by the little girl's sweet voice, even though he knew she was mispronouncing his name, he stared at her not knowing how to react. After all, he hadn't treat children since he himself was one, almost twenty years ago.

"Yeah, me too." Edith added, pulling her beanie lower.

"Can we order room service?" Margo pointed the telephone next to the bed, inside the room, implying they wanted to stay in the hotel until their father arrives.

Megamind sent a concerned look at his henchman, the fish shrugged.

"Oh, no, no, I can't leave you here by your own. I... suppose we can go to eat breakfast somewhere near."

"Uh, uh! Let's eat in Planet Pizza!" Edith suggested, hoping around both Megamind and Minion. The other two girls agreed with a "yay" sound.

Megamind thought that could be a good idea, but Minion considered pizza wasn't good for breakfast. Then they realized that none of both had eaten anything at all, and the hero budget was not as big as the citizens thought. So, he decided to take them to the nearest starbucks for getting some coffee.

They headed to the elevator then. Agnes, so small, decided to climb Minion's monkey leg. The gentle fish didn't want to hurt the little girl, so he lifted her up to sit her at on shoulder.

"Why do you have a fish head?"

"Eh? It's not I have fish head, it...well yes, I have a fish head because I'm a fish." Minion felt uneasy, especially since Megamind started giggling about the comment.

Agnes started to sing "Slippery fish", she tap Minion's bowl with her nails every "glup" on the chorus. Minion felt it like an outrage, not ignoring that the vibrations were painful to the level of making the gorilla suit walk funny.

By the last chorus Megamind couldn't resist anymore and busted in laugh.

"By the way, which kind of fish is he?" Margo asked almost screaming for being noticed.

"Minion is one of a kind" Megamind stated low voice, half trying the fish to don't listen that and half containing the laughter.

The henchman tried to make Agnes stop, first with kindly words, latter he attempt to make her walk. However, the little girl had decided she wanted to stay on his shoulders, and there was no way to remove her from there. Minion plead Megamind to distract her, however at that moment the blue hero couldn't do but blame himself. He had realized that he not only lied to those girls, but also he had won Roxanne's disappointment.

When they reached the elevator, Margo hit the base floor button and they were ready for some minutes of painful silence.

"And..." Margo tried to break the ice. She was wondering if she could ask about his skin color or about the head size, even so she contained herself considering that could be beyond impoliteness. "Are you a villain too?"

Both Megamind and Minion froze; the first never expected the girls could know their father's illegal activities. Fortunately, all this was the girl's plan, so Edith saved them saying:

"Duh, of course he's a villain. Don't you see the black leather he's wearing, the high neck, this..." and from nowhere the pink hated girl pulled the de-gun out, pointing at Minion's face and a less scared Agnes.

"Where did you get that!" Megamind complained checking the empty place at his holster. Edith seemed to have experience in unlocking guns, since she discovered how to fire the dehydratation gun before the hero could retrieve it. She turned gigantic Minion's suit into a one-inch-blue cube, making Agnes fall straight to the floor. A certainly mad Megamind picked the gun from the girl's hand and put it on its place. He lifted the cube ignoring the girls. The elevator door opened, and the hero walked out hastily.

"Edith!" By a moment Margo thought the plan had failed "this way we'd never get our enemy's trust".

"What? You said we had to find his weak point. Maybe it's the fish"

"I think she's right" Agnes stood up to rub her behind "but I didn't want you to hurt Mr. Fish."

They didn't know it was so hard to hurt someone, even when Gru seemed to make it look easy.

Minion got back to his original size and shape with the help of some water, the girls felt relieved they hadn't made irremediable damage. For Megamind they could be annoying, but the hero was giving his best to keep the promise he had made to his old friend.

As they entered all the clients saluted him, and the shop keeper was glad to see him. This made the girls to give a suspicious look to the hero, as if they weren't buying that Megamind was a villain at all. Then Minion, kind of wanting to help his boss to do not be engulfed by his own lie, explained Megamind had ordered everyone in town to treat him with cordiality, when in fact they were trembling of fear. This made the girls change into a more attached attitude towards the alien, which made him wonder if those little girls really like the evil path they wanted to follow.

When they found a table and ordered, even if it was early in the morning, the three girls had waffles with ice cream. Margo claimed their father let them eat whatever they wanted, and Megamind simply couldn't imagine which kind of father Gru was. Not that he had had a protective father, or that in prison he could ever eat ice cream, but something seemed oddly wrong with the girl's acting. Maybe they were confused, as if they'd think the evil path was the 'good' path.

"Is dad going to last a lot?" Edith was hunched in her seat, mouth filled with waffles, as she made the question. Megamind and Minion made a wince each other.

"By the way, how did you met Gr-I mean, dad?" Margo was next to Edith, she caught in a glimpse how the alien's green eyes shined with the question. At least the girls got sure that the hero was Gru's friend.

By that moment, Gru was coming out of his tenth interrogation. He was worried for his 'kittens', and he couldn't see the moment Nefario shows up with the cookiebots he asked for.

A big shadow covered him as he walked in the exercise yard, there was someone big behind. But before he could even turn, a pair of arms warped his body in what seemed a big bear hug.

"Gru! So much time no seeing you!" A rough voice screamed with joy. After seconds of struggle Gru could release himself and se who was the perpetrator. He found a huge guy, three feet taller than him, wearing an orange uniform too. He had a two-week unshaved bread and small eyes, and had a strong musk. Gru could simply try to remember where had he seen him before, but couldn't give more than a confused look to the stranger. "You don't remember me? It's me, Buffalo!"

And with the same joyful voice, the man pointed on his upper lip a huge scar. Gru then realized he was in front of one of the inmates he had met the last time he was in Metro City's prison. The memory appeared clear:

It had been precisely on that yard, two weeks had passed since Gru had tried to escape by himself with no success. He was in bad mood, reading with boredom the newspaper that the warden used to exclusively give him. Next to him, there was young Megamind sharing the same bench, for some reason the kid had decided to stuck like a barnacle; and next to the blue kid, surrounded by a bunch of inmates, sat on the floor, there was the old Jimmy Price. That guy had a whole lot of imagination, and he was a good narrator, that's why it was a common activity for the leisure hours to listen about "The Fantastic Adventures of Jimmy". All of the inmates were sharing a good time, and Gru just had to ignore them. It was the only free bench in the entire yard after all.

Then someone entered impromptu into the yard. Everyone there held their breaths, looking directly to the entrance, where the man called Buffalo was standing. Wherever the big guy decided to walk, all the inmates in there started trembling. Then he headed towards Jimmy's congregation.

"So you're the Gru everybody is talking about" The guy roared to the newcomer, who hadn't moved a muscle, not even for looking at Buffalo.

"Psst. You better answer" Syx murmured. He did know how hard Buffalo's hits were, and even if Gru was tall, he'd probably never had a chance against him.

Gru turned a page of the newspaper. He was truly reading, it wasn't just bluff. There was an interesting article about the local hero retrieving some paintings.

"Hey! Are you deaf? Or are you so scared that if you move you'll piss your pants?"

Everybody laughed nervously. The joke was lame, but better not making Buffalo mad. Gru didn't react.

"You're pissing me, tick!"

"Buffalo, you shouldn't fight. You just came out of confinement." Syx argued giving more bravery to his worlds that he could.

"Shut up, alien scum!" He screamed approaching so close at the kid that he almost had bit his blue nose.

Gru folded the newspaper when he finished the article, he had expected to find some weakness in the super hero, but at the end it was all blatant adulation. Buffalo then got close to him the same way he had done with Syx.

"Uff now I know why everybodee calls you Buffalo, you smell like wet fur" Said Gru with dismissive tone and pushed Buffalo's face as farther he could with his hand.

This made the big guy's blood boil, and all the others there stare in shock. Buffalo wasn't anymore for teasing; he made a fist that aimed a direct hit to Gru's face.

The bald guy easily dodged it, and before the mad giant had noticed, Gru was standing up behind him. He didn't fell like going to confinement for that idiot, but as Buffalo went rampant for another ration of aimless hits, Gru decided enough was enough.

The bald guy gave his opponent a liver hook that took him out of balance. And while Buffalo was recovering, Gru put his foot for making him trip. And with his opponent on the floor, while the guards started to point their guns at them, Gru put two nice kicks on Buffalo's beaten body. One went directly to the face, severely opening the lip of the guy on the floor.

That day Gru was put in confinement, and had to stand the odor Buffalo had left in there behind.

**Author's note: Woah, it's been a while! I was so happy to know the second DM movie is official that I decided to forget some hours my job and pull myself to clean and upload this chapter. Sorry if it doesn't have as much sugar as expected but, hey! we had Edith eating ice cream. Does that count?**


	9. Lesson

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter ****Nine****: ****Lesson**

And indeed, Buffalo odor hadn't changed a bit through the years. Gru decided he didn't want anything with the brute facing him right now. That's why he dismissed him and continued walking. He was looking for a free bench for reading that diary the warden had politely given to him. Once he realized there was no free space, he leaned to a wall and unfolded the newspaper. However it seemed the giant did want to talk; he followed Gru all around the yard and leaned next to him, for the villain's displeasure.

The front page had a big picture of Megamind at the museum entrance with Gru himself handcuffed, Minion and Metro City police force were following them; the flamboyant title of 'International thief captured by Megamind' was displayed over it.

Gru frowned.

"Ahaha the lil' alien caught you? Why didn't you give him a whoopass like you did with me years ago?"

Buffalo was reading over his shoulder.

Gru moved away some meters, but the inmate approached again. The operation repeated twice, and then the villain discovered there was no more wall to lean on, they had reached the yard's corner.

After an awkward moment of silence, the big dude started to talk about how fantastic was it now that Megamind was the local hero. It was mostly because the prison facilities had improved, and the meals were better.

"Listen. I don't see why you're happee about Syx being a hero now, but I don't care"

"You should, since he had modified all the vigilance system and now is totally impossible to break out"

Gru sighed; this had finally caught his attention.

"Has someone managed to escape?"

"Not a soul. But Megamind has been making connections here and there; this way all inmates' sentences are being reduced. In my case, I'm out of here in one month."

"He seems to care about dis place"

"He does, after all this is his home. He even comes to sleep in his own cell from time to time."

Buffalo laughed noisily, Gru lifted an eyebrow.

Megamind was a 'good guy' after all, that was what that kind of people used to do; to care others, even if it was about caring about your worst enemy. But thinking it deeply, this wasn't the characteristic he had developed while being a hero. Moreover, Gru had found he has cared about the other even when he was a child. Considering this, since the beginning, his correct path wasn't the evil one.

It was that night after beating Buffalo fifteen years ago, Gru was in the confinement cell when Megamind appeared out of the blue in the small space. For the kid it was always an easy task to avoid prison's security.

"Wow, you look like a mashed black-very" The boy stated as Gru had been hit by the guards, courtesy of the eye-for-an-eye law.

In that moment Gru was feeling uber miserable for not having yet found an escape route, but he was too proud for asking to his blue neighbor for help.

"Why haven't you gone out of prison yet?" Gru murmured felling nausea for the smell in that small windowless cell he was in.

Some months before Syx had escaped to face his archenemy, which leaded to an utter defeat when the superhero dropped him two hours later on the prison yard. Since then he had been trying to formulate a plan that could bring the hero down, but his brilliant mind seemed off and no ideas were coming out for the time being. Syx had thought in giving himself a break, even so he felt he was showing his coward side to his admired figure. He turned his green eyes down for thinking how to answer, not that Gru could notice since everything was pitch-black.

"Leave eet kid. You are not good at being bad."

"What!"?

"Villains don't avoid fight, they teese deir enemies to get dem mad."

"I have never avoided a fight!"

"You were scared of dhat Buffalo guy."

"I was worried by your security..."

"Villains don't 'care' for anyone security other than demselves."

Even when Gru was right, his comments hurt Syx's feelings, he had been caring a lot for him since the first day he had arrived to prison. Young Megamind decided he wasn't anymore for listening to hash opinions about his acting, he wasn't a lame villain. The boy went out the cell swearing, leaving Gru beaten and alone.

"He gave me a lesson of life..." Megamind finished narrating with three little girls staring at him with expectancy. It was the first time in their lives they had heard of their father as a mean guy, not the type that makes pancakes and read bed time stories.

"B-but, did he taught you something else?"

This made Margo hesitate. There was no way they could defeat a person whose mentor was their own dad.

"Well..." Megamind was doubtful about expanding on the remembrance. Indeed he had learnt some evil bits of the villain career with Gru, but that was not conversation topic for a morning coffee, and even more, it should be forbidden to even mention it to the girls "Like how much your father has told you about his job?"

"He steals stuff!" Agnes stood up on her chair, arms waving with joy.

"He builds weapons" Edith mimicked holding a rifle.

"He wreaks havoc" Margo added nonchalantly.

Megamind and Minion stared at the girls and at each other, not knowing how to react. Then the hero released a fake laugh, not the evil one but the one he used when he hasn't gotten the joke.

"That Gru is always overconfident about his villainous deeds, isn't he? If it's this way I can tell you a little more about our life in prison."

"Are you sure sir?" Minion intervene worried, and leaned to his boss to add in a whisper "These girls don't know you are no longer a villain. If you allow me sir, bragging is not a good idea."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll pull ourselves out of this, I promise"

Megamind started to describe how the months later as a child in prison were, when he finally swallowed his pride and asked Gru some advices for becoming a better villain. Of course he skipped some information that could lead the girls to think he was stupid, but most of the narrative was true and showed how much he had learnt from the girl's father.

The conversation turned from his life in prison to his career as an acclaimed villain. But the experience was less amusing for the hero. The Edith and Agnes started this game of "Guess how Megamind was defeated this time", and busted in laughs inventing even sillier ways for the blue guy to lose the match. Every time Megamind was about to end an episode of his eternal battle against Metro Man they stop him to guess, which was very offensive.

After some minutes playing even Minion join the fun correcting the wrong Megamind was giving on purpose.

Everything seemed funny for the little sisters, but Margo realized they infantile attempts to find the hero weakness were but mere playground games for him. Megamind might not be the best villain, but he had a hell of experience in losing and was very intelligent. The sisters were on thin ice trying to pass as villains in front of a hero. With just a snap he could send them to the orphanage.

"Edith, Agnes, could you come with me to the bathroom" Margo asked in monotone, eyes fixed in Megamind's.

"But I don't feel like going..."

"Just come."

And the three girls headed towards the door in the back of the coffee shop, there was a woman shape painted on it. Whenever they were out of sight, the hero rubbed his forehead with annoyance. He had mixed feelings, he found the girls really cute, he had gilt for not helping Gru whenever he had the opportunity, and Roxanne expected him to do the right. But at that moment he didn't know what the right was.

"I swear Minion, there's something weird with those sisters."

"Sir, if you let me guess. Maybe they already know you're a hero"

"Yeah, it seems. So what?"

"Weeell, their father is a villain. Most children look up at their parents, sir. You should know this better than anyone else."

"Are you implying they want to defeat me?"

Megamind's eyes shined at the idea; since he had become a hero he had never had an antagonist. The lame local thieves, the teen gangs, and the maniac murderers couldn't ever be compared with a super villain of the size he used to be. And these three little children were former candidates for supervillains at the level of Gru himself. The blue man mind wandered with the possibilities as a crooked smile appeared over his goatee. Not noticing the girls had come back from the bathroom with the saddest look in the world, like they had just flushed their fish pet or similar.

"We surrender" The sisters said at unison, and Megamind smile broke. Minion turned to his boss and then to the girls, as the hero couldn't articulate a word, he took the initiative.

"Excuse me girls but...you're surrendering for what?"

"Sorry for turning you into a cube..."

Edit mumbled, arms crossed, avoiding Minion's eyes contact.

"Uncle Mind? I'm sorry for calling you Megamad."

This time Megamind's face was disjointed.

"And I'm sorry for lying you all the time. I think we can't match against a villain of your size" Finished Margo while cleaning her glasses with a tiny fabric. They already knew everything that had happened since the beginning. Then the oldest of the sisters started narrating their host how they were trying to find his weakness "...and since it was the last day of the exposition, I got the blueprints of the museum and-"

"You mean it was you who had the idea of stealing the paintings."

As Margo was confessing she was the mastermind behind the robbery, Megamind interrupted her. He felt so much disappointment, he couldn't possible hear something else. These kids had such potential. Maybe they could be the antagonist he had cried out for. Every hero needs one, and even when they were just kids, he found himself imaging them with special suits and with names like Mayhem M, Hurricane E and Mischief A.

Minion could see that expectant expression on his boss and shook his body vigorously inside the tank, then he pulled the hero by the shoulder for speaking the closest to the ear as he could.

"Sir, I can see what you are thinking. And let me tell you it a BAD idea."

"What? Why not? It's not I want to make a hero like with Titan. And in the remote case things don't come as expected, they'd simply turn into heroes. Just follow the pattern, Minion."

The girls couldn't quite listen clearly, but seeing the heroes arguing once again they just decided to ignore them. Margo gave Agnes her ice cream while Edith pulled out a marker for doodling on the paper mat. The oldest of the girls couldn't but feel insecure, their plan was going in the same direction, but this time the idea was to make them think the sisters were trustworthy. There always this possibility of being uncovered.

"Ahem."

Margo cleared her throat, but their host continued with the vague arguments about who knows what. The girl made that sound once again, this time louder, and both turned their heads to her.

"Anyway, Doctor Nefario is going to pick us in the afternoon, and we're still on vacations. Perhaps you could give us a tour for the city."

Both Edith and Agnes became very excited by their sister idea. Megamind wasn't quite happy, he still felt he had a debt to Gru, but he didn't have any experience in city tours. Like he had never live in that city instead of being in prison! Agnes started jumping on the table and before he knew Edith was pulling him by the glove out the coffee shop. He asked Minion to call Roxanne. Megamind didn't want any other misunderstanding with his girlfriend.

**Author's note: Uff, it's been a while again isn't it? How do you think the story is going? I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. **

**Recently I read this cute-yet-sad fic called Fathers and Sons, and honestly I don't know how I'm going to write about the warren later while remembering that. Well, it's just a recommendation ;)**


	10. Brain Freeze

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter Ten: Brain freeze**

Roxanne's her jaw drop when she met her boyfriend in the entrance of the recently opened amusement park. The three girls were still there. Megamind confessed her; he felt guilt for having their father to get caught. He didn't want the children to go back to an orphanage and to get through adoption process again.

Margo explained the reporter why they knew everything about what was happening with their father. Roxanne couldn't believe how such nice girls would agree with Gru's evil acting, but she was no one to complain, after all the villain had adopted the three together, when most couples can only afford to maintain one child. Her boyfriend begged her to be gentle with the kids, they were very impressionable, he said.

The park, even when already inaugurated, was empty. Everybody was at the office or at school, and there shouldn't be an exception for Roxanne. She had come in her lunch hours, but there was no time for her to stay with the girls all day. Even so she had a trick under the sleeve. After some bargaining with her boss she accomplished to stay with the girls all day with the condition of doing a report about the amusement park on its first days running.

They had to wait some minutes for the camera man to arrive, and then the fun started.

The first thing the girls wanted to ride was the roller coaster; it gave them good memories about the second day with their new father, when he had taken them to the Super Fun Land. It had been the first time they could feel how warm the villain actually was. Slowly but steady, Roxanne started to change her impressions about Gru. The way those children saw their father was biased, but sweet.

In other side of the city, inside prison for the criminally gifted, an old man wearing dense green goggles and a lab coat arrived to the visit room. He presented himself as Gru's uncle.

After waiting half an hour, some guards brought Gru, bored to death, who after seeing his old friend and partner in crime Doctor Nefario couldn't avoid but smile brightfully. Even if he was still handcuffed, and the conversation was only possible through a thick glass using a phone, several guards kept an eye on him. Both villains were used that kind of paraphernalia, so they silently agreed to talk a way it could lift suspicions.

"I've come as soon as possible. May I know why you are in prison?" Nefario started with his deep dry tone. It had been a pain to go out of the house when he had so much to do in there.

"Eet ees a long ztory. Dhey think I stole some paintings."

"That's it? Whenever they find the culprit they can take you out."

Nefario followed easily the pattern of lies. Using his own code, he informed Gru that the paintings had arrived just in time, and that the buyer had already paid for them. He justified he hadn't brought any minion because all of them were left working in a new project Gru had in mind, and since Brandon and Sack were happy to wait for instructions whenever he could go out from prison, the old guy didn't find necessary more of them. And at last, reluctant to admit he felt something for the girls, he asked Gru about their location.

The villain's face changed, he sighted. His girls were left alone in the hotel, as far as he knew. He asked Nefario to pick them up, promising they'd meet in the house probably tomorrow morning.

"By dhe way. Did you bring something for me?"

Gru change the topic abruptly. He had asked for the cookie bots for escaping from prison. Megamind had improved the security system a lot, but he hadn't added alarm sensor in every wall. There was still a possibility of going out if Gru could find a blind spot in the surveillance, and make a hole there out to freedom.

"Ah, that's right Gru. I brought something for you."

Nefario caught the idea immediately, but if it weren't for the goggles Gru could had been able to see his worried looks. The old man took out a small chocolate box from his lab coat. The box was shaking uncontrollably.

The guards noticed the mysterious box in the guest hands and immediately asked Nefario to hand it over. Suddenly the box exploded.

It caught everyone off guard. Too bad the explosion wasn't big enough for breaking the glass. The guest room filled to the brim with black smoke. Soon after there was some struggle into the ethereal dark body, then sparks of gunfire. Gru barely could see behind the glass, he got scared.

"Doctor Nefario!" He shouted at the phone, the line was dead.

He started hitting the glass with the fist. Two guards hold him back; it wasn't their business what was happening in the guest room. The mad scientist's shape turned visible behind the glass. Doctor Nefario sat again on the chair covered with ash stains and coughing the rubbish out of his throat. He held the receiver and started talk not noticing the line was dead. Gru pushed the two guards like potato sacks and rushed to tap the glass with his index finger to trace some letters.

"R u ok?"

Nefario, still holding the receiver, gave his friend thumbs up. The smoke started to disperse revealing a bunch of small robots, the size of teddy bears, with huge heads and small limbs. They were destroying the place with lasers they shoot out of their red eyes. Some others were jumping on the guards, the rest were fighting each other. Gru couldn't give credit to his eyes.

Suddenly the line came back to live. The old man noticed it and pointed the receiver; Gru got the message and did the same.

"I was wondering for what you wanted the cooky robots we keep for massive destruction missions..." Nefario's voice was more husky than the usual; he coughed a couple of times.

Gru face disjointed, it wasn't the first time he cursed Nefario's deafness but indeed it was the strongest. Immediately his face changed to a deathly glare that made the old mad scientist to shiver. "Pick up the gurls and go back home. I'm on my own form now".

The guards pulled him inside the prison one more time.

"Then you don't have an army of 'minions'"

Margo stated doubtless while sucking a blueberry brain freeze smoothie. Agnes had pulled Roxanne to the carrousel to fulfill her dream of riding a unicorn; Edith wanted to go to the bathroom and Minion decided to accompany her. This left the eldest of the girls waiting in a cafeteria table with the local hero. Megamind found the question out of place, anyway he didn't know about the genetically altered corn kernel the sisters used to live with. People staring at the odd pair and the sucking of the girl were starting to make him feel uneasy.

"As I said Minion is one of a kind." The hero blushed, making his ears to take a fuchsia tone too.

Another pause, the annoying silence was broken with more annoying sucking. If he had know what that 'brain-frize' thing was he would never bought her one.

"Gru told me you're ad-upted." He changed the topic.

Margo took two more sips before answer.

"Yes, yes. We've been 'ad-upted'. A year since then." Margo mocked of his mispronunciation, even though he didn't notice since he didn't know he was saying it incorrectly. "We used to live in Miss Hattie's home for girls...Gr-dad picked the three of us. Something no other, not even a couple, would want to do."

Megamind shared some of the girl's sadness and sighed.

"You must have had a harsh childhood..."

"Yeah." Margo answered being completely honest. As it seemed for the girl, Megamind had had also problems when a little boy. It was far from her knowledge he had been raised in prison.

Edith arrived from the bathroom with Minion carrying her on his shoulders. When the eight year old blonde girl saw the brain freeze, she immediately demanded one. For Megamind dismay, he ended buying one for Agnes too.

"You could be a great parent" Roxanne flattered him when the girls headed, with their respective drink to the next game, Minion following them. Megamind flushed for the second time.

"You think so?" The spaceman answer back with a suave voice, and hold her girlfriend around his arms, hands on her hips. He was about to give her a gentle kiss when an 'icky!' interrupted. Edith was staring at them, tongue out, arms crossed; Agnes next to her started to giggle. Margo was far from the scene, she was trying to give Minion a taste of her brain freeze.

"This completely kills the mood" Roxanne laughed while releasing of her boyfriend hold. Then she kissed innocently the man's cheek and gave Agnes and Edith the hand. As he saw her leading the girls to their sister, Megamind smiled dreamily, Roxanne could be also a great mother.

After the amusement park the girls were exhausted. While riding the invisible car by the streets of Metro City, the three of them slept peacefully in the back seat. Agnes hunched in Roxanne's lap, Edith and Margo leaned over each other. Roxanne herself was starting to fall asleep with the girls on the back seat, there was no way she'd notice the sorrow in her boyfriend's face.

They had passed in front of the old Metro Man Museum Minion sighed, the place was a pile of mess. And even when the rest of Metro City was almost finished with its restorations, a couple of months after the Tighten's attack, that specific place were exactly how it was left after the so called death of the hero. It wasn't that the city didn't have enough funds for redoing it, or that the population wasn't grateful with what Metro Man had done for them. It was more like a sign of respect to the new hero, Megamind, since most of the work force for restoring the city had come from the little hench robots he owned, and probably the museum was the last thing he wanted to rebuild.

Minion could understand it, but seeing his boss's sad expression he wondered if it was really 'Music Man's fault that the mood had changed so suddenly just for passing by there.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

Megamind hunched against the window. He was re starting to feel that conflict of good versus evil. He had done right catching Gru at the museum, after all that man had stolen those important paintings. But while sharing the morning with his adorable daughters he was experimenting remorse.

All the usual banter he used to do with Metroman, which he hadn't use yet with any other villain (or hero) up to date, were all those words true? Megamind wondered if Metroman suffered, at least once, of doubt when sending someone to jail.

The rookie hero had live in prison enough to know the life story of most inmates. Some of them had family, a loving mother, a beloved wife or husband. He had grown seeing them as partners, even friends. All these people were already behind the bars when he had become hero, it hadn't been his making they were in there.

"What's justice, Minion?" He asked thoughtfully.

The fish was caught off guard, without anything to answer he just waited his boss to add more dialogue.

"Is it sending a thief to jail? It's not meaner to leave children without parents?"

"If you allow me sir, I don't think those girls could be that eased if they didn't trust their father is breaking out soon"

Megamind's green eyes shone with joy, a brilliant idea had come from his henchman's commentary. Minion could catch a glimpse of his boss smiling and could but add cautiously

"Sir I don't think that what you're thinking is a good idea" The car stopped in front of the Great Hotel of Metro City, the idea was to leave the girls waiting in their room for the person who Gru asked to pick them.

"My old friend, you and I know those girls are made to be in 'the business' just by heritage. Letting the things as they are would be a complete waste of talent."

"If we don't leave them in the hotel it would be like kidnapping them!"

"Come on Minion, who's the hero of Metrosity, eh? Do you honestly believe people will think I kit-naped them?"

"Huh, no. But Ms. Ritchie would."

He didn't like to admit his henchman was right. Roxanne was sharp as a pin; she'd never buy the foster lair thing he was thinking about. But he only had to use his amazing intellect for figuring how everything could come out perfectly without having to lie his girlfriend.

**Author's note: Why hello again…it's been a while, shame on me. I got a new job and it is literally sucking my life and existence (welcome to the adults world ;_; ). I hadn't gotten the time to finish this anytime soon. Thank you for your support so far, specially to Andrea and Naturberd for making me pull this ^.^ **


	11. Smurfetee

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter Eleven: Smurfeete**

The girls seemed to have recharged energy with the nap so they started to wander in Megamind's lair; they seemed to be having fun. Now the blue hero was running from one side to the other behind them; worried about them breaking something or hurting themselves. Roxanne started to wonder if Megamind could be able to handle them the rest of the afternoon.

"I just called to the hotel room" Minion informed her. "Nobody has come to pick the girls, and if someone shows up the receptionist has the lair's address. This way we won't leave alone the children in the room, Ms. Ritchie"

The woman sent the fish a suspicious look that made his gorilla suit tremble. She thought there was something fishy about Minion's explanation, no pun intended. But at the end she let it go.

Margo approached then holding strongly the only pink brainbot Megamind owned. Agnes had been running in her clumsy way behind her, and once she caught up with, Margo raised the jawed robot out of her reach.

"I'm telling you I want it!"

"No Agnes, this thing is dangerous" Her sister menaced.

As if her words had hurt the robot feelings, it shook to release itself and tried to bit Margo's hand. Fortunately she took out her hand at time; the robot escaped floating to the other side of the lair.

Roxanne couldn't but giggle, she knew the brainbots had their own temper.

"Awww, you scared it and I'll never have it!" Agnes whimpered; then she held her breath for showing disagreement.

"She does that _a lot_" Margo apologized, she was not amused.

Roxanne and Minion started to concern when the girl turned blue. Minion called several brainbots, worried about the girl's health. They hovered around the mischievous girl, but none of them was the pink one she wanted, so she didn't stop.

Megamind arrived in a rush; he had completely lost sight of the blonde girl. Then he looked at Agnes on the floor, face blue. Evaluating the situation nobody was on panic, so he stared at her with curiosity. Margo had to once again explain the reason of her sister's tantrum.

Megamind chuckled, about the little girl of the cute expression actually having a disobedient side.

"I like the color she's turning." Added playful, but stopped when faced Roxanne's glare.

Then he whistled and all the brainbots in the lair gathered around. Between them there was the pink one. The hero made it to hover next to Agnes, who just seeing it started breathing and with a giggle she trapped the poor robot with all her body. Margo distress was evident, the brainbot jaws were surely point; however, Megamind assured his "smurfeete" would never hurt her sister. The girl accepted to believe in his word, but added that if something actually happened the hero would be the only person to blame on.

Suddenly mayhem could be heard from the other side of the lair.

"Where's Edith?" Margo inquired, more as a warning than a question. Heavy bumps made the ground grumble under their feet. Edith had figured out how to control the gigantic robotic suit the hero had repaired after his battle with Tighten; and she was practicing some ballet steps along the back part of the lair.

Megamind and Minion couldn't but think "oh, crap." and ran towards where the commotion was going on. Roxanne followed them, ordering the eldest sister to stay with the little girl on there.

The opposite wall shattered to crumbles. "Oops..." Edith though. Up until then she could hear some cursing at the feet of the gigantic robot, the owner, his henchman and his girlfriend were trying to convince her to get down, but she was too far from them for even understand what they were screaming. Edith started to get nervous; maybe they were mad about the broken wall. She decided to get down, but then she realized the cabin couldn't be opened in the same way she used for entering. Inspecting the control panel to at least turn off the robot thingy, a bright red button attracted her attention strongly. Next to it there were several post it, on which it could be seen a smiley face and a lot of arrows pointing at it. The thing _pleaded_ for being pushed, so Edith gave it the grace and pressed energetically her palm on it.

In a matter of seconds the girl was expelled as a cannon ball by the back part of the robot. Megamind, Roxanne and Minion panicked when seeing her fly through the air. The brainbots were playing with Agnes, but as soon as they saw Edith they dashed to catch her in mid air as if she was a wrench.

The adults ran for checking if the girl was ok; the brainbot's jaws only had ripped part of her sweater, and she had lost her hat, but she got no damage. As always Margo disapproved Edith's behavior, but winked her when no one was watching, then she obligated her younger sister to apologize. Megamind stated the three of them were already beyond evil.

After that incident they decided to keep each one an eye on each girl, to which girl was decided by a rock-paper-scissor game. Margo turned responsibility of Minion, while Edith was Roxanne's. Megamind was relieved he had won Agnes; he just had to teach her how to throw a wrench to the brainbots for leaving her occupied. Even if she couldn't do it very far, she was having a lot of fun and consequently, she ignored the rest of the world. Roxanne's task was a little harder, since Edith wasn't the calm type. She tried to sit with the girl for some small talk, but things turned mishap when awkward when Edith started to ask personal questions about her relationship with Megamind. Even though, the reporter had to stand it because at least this could keep the girl in one place.

Margo was the investigative type. Minion let her to take a tour trip around the lair. She had a lot to ask about the different weapons, the security, she even implied that the hero's properties were beyond the legal. When they were far enough from the rest, she asked as diplomatic as always.

"You know what? I should call Doctor Nefario. If you might lend me a cell phone, I could check if he's on his way"

Minion nodded and handed her his boss cell, the only in the lair that actually could have signal. Minion was about to leave her for having more privacy, plus keeping an eye on the other two girls, but Margo immediately hanged down the cell with annoyance.

"The line's busy"

"Perhaps you should try latter" Minion was at unease, it was getting late and his boss didn't seem like wanting to take the girls back to the hotel.

"If you lend me the cell phone later, that's what I'll do" Margo gave the henchman the cell phone back and smiled. Then she ran towards her sisters, who were now playing together with the brainbots. Roxanne gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips, and pulled the hero by the hand for gather with the girls.

**Author's note: I don't get tired of thanking you for all the support you had given me with your kind reviews, this story is yours after all (but remember the disclaimer too, lol). This episode was just a bunch of sweetness I was planning to write since the beginning. Don't they make a cute family? Well, the girls would rather be with Gru, but it's a long time before that could happen. By the way, the name of the pink brainbot it's only mentioned in the movie director's comments, but I think Megamind could also name it the same way. **


	12. Deal

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. ****I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter Twelve: Deal**

Doctor Nefario arrived the hotel half an hour after Margo's calling. He had had problems for the guards to let him go, considering the mess he had caused in the visiting area. But being as old as he was, the warden had decided that someone of his age shouldn't be put behind the bars for about something that simple. They had let him go under the condition he would never visit Gru again.

The old man asked the receptionist for Gru's room. The woman gave him a suspecting look, it wasn't allowed for her to provide information about guest. Especially if the person asking was a weird old guy, wearing clothing with burnt stains. Especially, if he was looking for someone who had been discovered as a criminal that same morning.

The old guy had a hard time convincing her he was Gru's old friend, and that he had just been in a car accident that had left him luckily unharmed. Still doubtful, the receptionist gave him the room number and let him pass without saying anything else. The old man practically ran towards the elevator.

However, twenty minutes later the mad scientist went back to the reception wearing a frown. The room was closed. Up until then the woman informed, blatant smile, that Megamind had passed by hours ago to pick the girls, also he had called recently to make clear the kids were still with him doing all right. Doctor Nefario complained for not hearing that before. The receptionist shrugged, it was pretty obvious since the news had been airing it on TV the whole day; about the visitor in that specific room being caught as a robber.

"And who's that Megamind?" Nefario blasted completely puzzled. Gru never had talked about the ex villain with him, since they were never interested in local villains. The receptionist shoots a dreamy expression, like the one young girls make when thinking about her favorite actor. Megamind was the new hero in Metro City.

Typically, when the spaceman was a villain, every person in town would describe him as a fearful person; but now he was loved by everyone. Only current villains saw him with different eyes, and Nefario happened to enter in that category. Thereof knowing Gru's little daughters had been taken by a sort of 'hero' was beyond bad news; and after the prison escape fiasco, the old man was sure he was fine screwed if he'd not return home with the girls. He walked out of the hotel and fast dialed a number.

"Pokepeko?" A slightly annoyed voice answered at the other side of the line. It was Brandon, a one eyed serious tall minion, who was waiting in a warehouse somewhere in the city; along with another short minion with one eye and messy hair called Sack. They had been waiting inside the ship following Nefario's orders.

"It's me, Doctor Nefario"

"Pola cota ne?" Sack interrupted Brandon's conversation. Both argued while Nefario was trying to explain what had happened. He realized the minions weren't listening; instead they were fighting for the phone. This way was impossible to give them instructions for retrieving the girls. He lifted his goggles to massage the bridge of his nose. Only Gru was able to put his subordinates on their place. Then took a seat in the hotel reception, and waited patiently for the corn kernels to stop.

In that precise moment, several miles away inside the prison, Gru had his own problems. He no longer had the possibility to break out using the cookiebots; he had to find a way to escape by himself. And considering that the last time he was a prisoner in there had been a headache to do it, he was starting to feel desperate. Warden John had seen Gru as dangerous material; which made him decide to throw the villain inside the most secure cell in the entire prison. Just hoping Megamind wouldn't want to pass by for spending the night in that cell, like he used to do from time to time.

Gru found himself inside a completely enclosed cell. The walls were painted with infantile patterns of several animals. The legend 'Happy thoughts make happy people' could be read in red stylish letters facing the only metallic door, which had a small circular window. Thought it the warden's face appeared.

"Well Gru, until we find a better cell for allocating you, I recommend you to do not mess with the place, ok?" Then that diminutive window was closed with more metal.

Gru sat on the convertible rolling chair that was placed in the exact center of the chamber. The buttons Megamind had showed him fifteen years ago were no longer there. He remembered:

It had been after his ninth failed attempt for breaking out. Gru was staring at the ceiling of his cell, head lying on the bed, body beaten on the floor. It was almost three a.m. He was wondering if that prison was truly impenetrable, when the bars of the door moved smoothly, and a blue pre-teen wearing an orange jumpsuit uniform got in as if he were in his house.

"I've been thinking about what you told me. But this happened to give me an idea, which is completely of my own creation". The boy sat on the floor next to Gru, who was trying to ignore him, even if the conversation seemed interesting. "I decided I'm going to defeat Wayne in an amazing battle of good against evil, and then I'll become the evil overlord of this city".

Gru frowned, wondering in which moment he had played as inspiration for such a lame idea. The boy continued.

"I was thinking to collect experience defeating heroes by myself, but considering you're sort of a veteran villain. I'm going to give you the honor of teaching me how to beat Wayne."

"What!" Gru sat up so fast the bruises the guards had made him reproached on his body. "Why should I do dhat?" The villain hissed.

"Because, I'm the only one who can take you out of here." Even in the darkness, Gru could notice an evil grin in Sxy. The 'veteran' took some minutes to process the pros and cons, young Megamind was easily exasperated "It's a deal?"

Gru nodded and whispered "Deal".

They shook hands, and the boy made him stand up to take him to his cell.

At first Gru was cautious about walking freely by the hall, but as they advanced things seemed complicatedly easy.

"I was just wondering, Syx." Gru whispered behind the boy, who seemed unaware of the dangers of being out of the cell after the curfew "How ees dhat you open my door dhat easily? Do you have a key?"

"Sort of. Those doors don't have lock; they work by a system of magnets. The only thing I do is invert the polarity enough time for opening them and enter." Megamind showed under the dim light of the moon a device disguised like a thumb nail painted in black. Gru was impressed.

Once they entered Sxy's cell, Gru realized it was custom made for the boy. Who obviously the warden's favorite, since that room was the only one with its own TV hanged to the wall. Back then warden even had allowed Megamind to hang papers with notes from the ceiling, and paste post it all along the wall, as long as he didn't cover any of the animals or the lemma painted in red. Gru tried to decipher the notes; everything seemed as a very confusing idea map.

"Welcome to my cell" The boy motioned with both arms open, and then he threw himself on the chair making it spin two or three times. "Please have a seat" he was doing his best to be polite, but since there was an only chair in the room, Gru rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Dhen, which ees your plan for breaking out?" Gru went straight to business, it was getting late and he had to get back to his own cell just in case. He didn't want any other bruise on his body.

"No, no, no, if I tell you how to get out of here right now you will never accomplish the deal" the boy replied nonchalantly "just tell me what you did for beating Wayne Scott. If I discover his weakness, there's a hundred pur-cent I'll fulfill my goal"

"I didn't do anything kiddo" Gru slid with tedium alongside the wall until he sat on the floor. He was starting to feel sleepy. "If you want to beet dhe guy dhat much, why don't you poison him?"

Megamind winced "Don't you think that's a little too harsh?"

Gru frowned, and then sent an evil grin to the boy. Of course it was harsh. That was exactly what real villains did.

The boy considered the possibilities of killing Wayne with a poisoned cookie, or chocolate milk. The he shook his big blue head in denial, even if he didn't know if lethal poison could be harmful for his archrival, that wasn't the path he wanted to follow to defeat him. "Any other idea?"

"Kill someone he loves...perhaps his mother..." Gru was almost sleeping by then. If he were in his five senses, he wouldn't give that kind of advice. He had a bad relationship with his mother, but that never meant he could like the old woman to be death. Young Megamind considered the idea was far sicker than the one about poison and asked for something else.

"Throw him off a cliff..."

"He can fly!" The boy pouted.

"Freeze him..." The advice almost glided from Gru's lips as a wind blow, before he'd close his eyelids and completely fell asleep. The boy hurled cheering shouts that woke up Gru completely.

"What a fantastic idea I have gotten!" Gru complaint immediately, if Syx was thinking the idea was all his making, they couldn't finish the deal. Then the boy gave him just 'a tiny bit of credit, enough for helping him to get out of prison'. Gru nodded. Since it was almost hour to the inmates and all the personal to wake up, he turned towards the exit for going at his own cell. Then Syx made him stop, he no longer needed the villain. He pressed some buttons under the arm of his chair; it immediately slid out of the center of the room. A deep hole appeared where it once was. Gru approached to peep in the hole. He sent a glare to the boy.

"Eet's too narrow" He stated.

The man was right, Syx couldn't argue about it. That hole had been made like five years ago all by himself, he didn't like to repeat the same escape pattern twice, so he didn't quite remember which was the width he made it back then. About to say something else, the sound of footsteps froze them. Everything was turning living in prison since it was time for the morning activities.

"Crap!" Both thought. Gru went out of the cell trying to avoid being seen. Both had decided that Syx was going to give him another escape route by tomorrow morning, and also Gru could help him with more advices for beating Wayne Scott.

Back to the present, Gru lifted the chair this time using his own strength. There was nothing but tiles under it. He could hear the warden's laugh out from the door; he faced him as he stared cunningly at the chair "Did you really think Megamind was going to leave any of his escape paths when he turned a hero? Ha ha ha, enjoy your stay Gru" The only window closed. Leaving Gru controlled by anger and impotence. He missed his kittens.

**Author's Note: Like how long since last update? O.O I'm sorry, been recently inspired enough to pull myself to continue writing my own novel (I would love to share more about it, but it's written in Spanish). This chapter was kinda short. At first I thought Gru was mean enough to imply it was good idea to kill Wayne's parents, but I changed my mind after watching the movie once again ^_^ What do you think about it?**


	13. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective owners. I win no money for making this and it's with proposed of amusement.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Lullaby**

It was almost seven in the night when Roxanne and Minion returned to the lair from the hotel, the gorilla suited fish carrying the girls' luggage. The receptionist had explained them that someone asked for Gru's children, but after informing that person about the girls whereabouts, he disappeared. The girls ran towards the fish for claiming their respective clothing. Agnes was particularly happy for retrieving a stick with a ball and an ice cream cone stuck on it. Megamind smile widened, no one claiming for them meant he had enough time to carry out his plan. Roxanne shot him a mean look.

"You shouldn't be happy". Was all she said and moved away to help Minion to take the girls to bed.

The hero didn't want to disappoint his girlfriend, but how many opportunities had to have fun since he turned the good side? Plus, this was probably what Gru would want for his children.

The six gathered in the small kitchen the lair had in the back part. There weren't enough chairs so Megamind, Roxanne and Minion had their supper of cookies with milk standing next to the kitchen bar.

"So, do you have gills?" Edith asserted, staring at her glass with a with milk mustache.

The question took the adults off guard, but they immediately look at Minion.

"Err, yes. I do have." He answered politely.

"In the show and tell Steven Lemus brought his goldfish, and he said that fishes 'breath' the water through the gills. I thought I would like to ask one how does it feels but most fish, you know, don't talk..." She sipped again her milk.

"Ah, I want gills too!" Agnes stood up with eagerness on her bench.

"I don't think you would want that missy." Minion then tried to explain how his respiratory system works, but for the kids it may be the same if he was speaking in Greek. Margo was the only nodding from time to time, but even she turned bored after three minutes more of detailed information.

The sisters then charged the topic when Edith and Agnes started to fight for the last cookie. Megamind was giggling as Roxanne put a stop to the argument by eating the cookie herself, since even cutting it in half hadn't been a solution.

After brushing their teeth and despite the busy day in the amusement park, none of the girls were tired enough to sleep. Megamind leaned on the door frame to contemplate the most maternal side of the reporter. The kids plead Roxanne to read them a night time story; they carried with them several books.

She checked the titles; a handmade storybook with a unicorn on the cover picked her attention. She was about to open it when Margo snatched it from her.

"This one only dad can read it to us." And the girl dug it under her pillow.

"Oh, ok. What about this one?" The reporter grabbed a book about five little monkeys jumping on a bed.

"Nooo, daddy read us that yesterday" Agnes whined.

"Uh, then this one?" She handed a book about three little kittens.

"Uh-uh, let's better stay late telling horror stories" Edith complained still jumping on the bed. Margo rolled her eyes; she was already reading the thick volume of an encyclopedia she had found in the bookshelf the other side of the room.

"Err, I don't think so." Roxanne was starting to lost the patience "Then what do you want me to read if these are all the books?"

"Why don't you sing them something?" Megamind stated. The four girls stared at him like he was an alien, well...he was but for the first time he seemed to have said something from outer space. "Aww, don't give me that face! You have a beautiful voice; don't you remember when we go to the karaoke with Metr-Music Man? You sing better than him, and he's a professional!"

Actually who doesn't sing better than Wayne, Roxanne thought.

"Wow, you sing better than a pro?" Edith arranged herself under the blanket next to Agnes, ready to listen the reporter's song.

"And daddy never sings to us, I want to hear!" Agnes bubbled.

"Yes. It would be a good idea. We would love to hear you sing." Margo removed her glasses and put the encyclopedia on the night table.

Roxanne was starting to blush, she turned to the three girls staring at her, and then to her boyfriend who gestured her to start. It was unusually hard to sing in public. She took a deep breath and sang "The Water is Wide", and old song her mother used as a lullaby when she was little.

As the second chorus reached, the kids had fallen in a deep sleep. Roxanne lowered her voice until she remained silent, seeing them. Then she stood up to grab Megamind's hand and close the door behind her. She pecked a kiss on his forehead.

"Take care of them. I'll be back in the morning"

That night Megamind couldn't close the eyes; lying on the couch he turned his body from one side to the other.

Three little girls were sleeping over on his bed. Roxanne had gone back to her apartment and Minion had turned off some time ago. The lair seemed peaceful, everything was so calm, and he couldn't understand why his mind was so messed. Finally, he settled to stand up and check the girls.

He found Edith had fallen of the bed stealing the black and blue blankets; Agnes was crouching next to Margo. As he lifted carefully Edith, removed her hat and covered all of them again, he wondered if what Roxanne had said about he being a good father was true. He might be an incredibly awesome genius, a kickass hero, or even an astonishing handsome mentor. But a father was far too much responsibility.

As going back and forth the lair didn't give him mental peace, he thought of getting some fresh air. Accidentally he bumped with the invisible car, and before he could explain himself, he was driving by the empty streets of Metro City, purposeless. It wasn't even necessary to patrol anymore; the brainbots in working mode were doing the job.

It was a common saying that evil never rest. But in the case of this particular city, the criminals didn't even try anymore to mess with Megamind. Thanks to the blue hero and his army of brainbots, the place had become one of the most peaceful sites on earth. Out of Gru's breaking in into the museum, nothing interesting had happened in a long time.

Whenever he stopped driving, Megamind found himself parking in front of Metro City Prison for the criminally gifted. He couldn't believe his temper had failed him; it wasn't the hour for ask the guards to let him in, and he had left alone three children with his fish friend in off mode back in the lair. Megamind sighed; he got out of the car.

The sound of a glass breaking alerted the girls. Someone was outside the lair, trying to get in. Margo put on her glasses and, as far as she could, she ran to the couch looking for Megamind. She found it empty. Edith, followed by her little sister, found Minion's robotic gorilla suit placed in the outside of the room. But the bowl was empty.

"Megamind has gone." Margo went back to where her sisters where.

"Maybe he went to the kitchen to pep the fridge" Agnes resolved innocently.

"Maybe he has been eaten by whatever is out there" Edith scared her sister. The bravado was but a mask, she was also scared.

Margo called Minion a couple of times, hoping that the fish was only sleeping, but got no answer.

Something broke into the lair. They heard the steps of several persons walking aimlessly in the night, breaking several materials and objects the hero had carelessly left on the floor. Minion didn't hear it, he was a hard sleeper. Edith even kicked the suit, fruitless.

"Stay there" The eldest of the sisters advanced, walking thigh to the wall, letting the darkness of the night to hide her. She hunkered down under the main working table for seeing better the intruders. They were far away; they just had passed the holographic door. One of them was holding a green fluorescent lamp, but that was enough for recognizing they were three, but nothing else.

Then Margo saw Megamind's forgotten cell phone on the bench next to the table. She stretched the most she could for reaching it. Sadly, the hero only had three contacts: Warden John, Music Man, and Roxanne. Since the girl didn't want to do anything with the prison, and wasn't sure of how helpful a 'musician' could be, she called the reporter.

Roxanne telephone woke her up from her fifth sleep. She groaned at first, wishing to have turned it off; but when she checked the identification number, the woman fully woke up. Maybe his boyfriend had had a problem with the girls.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, hi. Ms. Roxanne?"

"Ah, Margo what happened?" In her years as a reporter she had learned to recognize the emotions of people through the voice, and the girl certainly was using an alarmed tone even if she tried to stay calm.

"Is Megamind by any chance with you?"

"No. Why? Is not he in the lair? Are you ok?"

"Well, not exactly. There are some thieves in the lair..."

"What?"

Roxanne though it was uber foolish for any burglar to attempt stealing something to Megamind. Maybe the girl was over exaggerating the things, and Megz had just gone out to take some fresh air.

"Are you sure? And where is Minion?"

"Pretty much. They seem to be looking for something. And Minion, we didn't find him in his bowl."

"Ok. I'm on my way there. Minion must be sleeping. It's hard but try wake him up."

"Thanks Ms. Roxanne...I...hum..."

Margo was about to say something else when a huge explosion could be heard from the other side of the line, ending the communication.

This really alarmed Roxanne, she dialed Megamind number but the line was dead. She dressed hastily, thinking what to do. Since the police of Metro City was of no use, she decided to drive his boyfriend's lair with the hopes of finding some brainbots in her way.

**Author's Note: W00t! One month since the last update! This chapter had no Gru, I wanted to focus more in Megamind inner struggle. The idea of the story time was of Andrea and Naturberd (a little modified, I hope you like it). Originally I wanted them to read a Brave Unicorn, but I considered that book was 'too' special for them. The song Roxanne interprets I heard it in a children's riddles site, later I listened to the original and still liked it for a lullaby.**


	14. Break Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me nor Megamind. Actually, Illumination Studios and DreamWorks own my heart 3**

**Chapter Fourteen: Break away**

Back in old Megamind's cell, Gru was lying on the horizontally positioned chair, eyes wide open. It was uncomfortable indeed; he wondered how Megamind could stand sleeping on a chair for said many years. But there's was another worry stinging on his mind, he was thinking of his daughters, not sure if Nefario had taken them home already. Wondering if they had thought he had abandoned them, breaking the promise he had made one year ago, asking himself if Nefario would be good at taking care of them until he arrives.

He was going to leave break out soon, he promised. The prison was maximum security, but up to date he didn't know the existence of a wall that couldn't be broken or a door that couldn't be knocked down. He had to get out as soon as possible. Unlike the last time, that took him two months, now he had an urgent reason. But how?

"Good night Gru. Don't feeling comfortable on that chair?" A voice came from the other side of the door. The circular window slided to show the face of middle aged white man, silver hair and mustache, smiling shamelessly. Gru frowned.

"What do you want warden?" The villain stood up to face him, at least through a two inch thick glass. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his captor, but if warden wanted problems he sure was looking with the right person.

"I'm just here to inform you that we have caught the old man that visited you this afternoon" Gru's heart lost a beat, did that mean Nefario never picked up the girls? "Weapon possession and armed robbery to the Great Hotel of Metro City".

A sweat drop fell by Gru's temples, quivering he managed to ask.

"Deed he was with someone? Children, perhaps?"

"Ah, yes. He was caught with three little orphan girls," the warden said nonchalantly "but don't worry, Megamind have been taken care of them."

Even if the hero wasn't of complete trust to Gru, the new was certainly relaxing. Nefario was out of his concern also, considering him as a partner, the old guy could go out of prison as easily as himself.

"But you may know our hero doesn't have the time to raise children. Tomorrow he will take the girls to a proper orphanage" Warden added, turning to give Gru the back. The only window closed behind him.

This definitely was not a good new; it seemed he had barely five hours before their precious kittens would have to go to another horrible orphan house. Rage and frustration overwhelmed him. He concentrated all his power in his right leg and gave an astonishing kick to the door. The dry metallic noise echoed in all the building, but he didn't care. He continued kicking, every hit harder than the last before. His foot was receiving severe damage as well, but as the thick metallic door started to blend the pain was worth it. One last smash broke down the door at all.

When Gru went out, limping now with a broken foot, he found warden standing right in the outside of the cell, next to the control panel. The man was mouth wide open. Before he could make any move, Gru grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air with one hand, fist prepared in the other.

"Where ees Sy-Megamind's lair?" He hissed.

The warden struggled with both hands, his inferior limbs waggling hopeless. He deviated Gru's stare from one place to the other, not knowing what to say.

The villain decided to redefine his question.

"Where ees _your_ lair?" the middle aged man gasped.

Gru throw him down.

"How did you notice?" The warden held the watch he was wearing on the right wrist, he gave a turn to the device and suddenly his image seemed blurry. The hard light hologram disappeared leaving behind a short blue man wearing spandex suit and cape.

"Warden does not have green eyes..." Gru retorted.

Megamind smiled, feeling a little more at ease, but then Gru punched him on the stomach. Taking out his air, he bent in pain.

"For what was that?" Megamind puffed, still holding his belly, almost falling on his knees.

"For making me to hurt myself" Gru smirked, making his way towards the prison main entrance.

"It's your entire fault!" Megamind whimpered while catching Gru's pace "I was going to let you out, you know?"

Gru turned hard gestures on his face. This made the hero step back.

"Thank you"

It was the first time Megamind had heard the villain to say it. Not even once fifteen years ago, when young Syx showed him the blueprints of his soon-to-be-made freeze ray, which he was eager to assemble with his most admired inmate; or when they finally broke out, thanks to Minion's help, using a newly developed acid that melted all the bars and doors.

Did Gru mean it because of the help in the break out, or because of the girls? As they walked with the unusual calm of a hero helping a dangerous criminal to escape out of prison, Megamind didn't feel like asking.

Minutes before, Edith and Agnes were waiting for her sister sat next to the stairs. Every strange noise they heard made them more worried and Margo didn't seem like comings back anytime soon.

Edith decided they were not being of any help waiting there, and went back to the room for opening any possible locker in the place.

"What are you doing?" Agnes asked, while her sister opened the closet and threw away all Megamind's clothing out of there. Once finished, she searched in the locker next to the bed.

"We need to find a weapon, or something that could take those guys out of here." Edith searched even under the bed, but didn't find anything.

Agnes walked towards the shelf that faced the bed; avoiding stepping on the clean clothes her sister had just left in the floor. The little girl peeked behind one of the books that were arranged in the lower case; not finding it useful, she left it gently on the floor and took another. And another. And another. None of them seemed of any use. Edith then saw a cardboard box in the top of the shelf, too high for reaching it by herself. But Agnes had piled up all the books, enough of them for raising the girls at least three feet from the floor.

"Climb on my shoulders, we're getting that yellow box"

Agnes did so, and in mere minutes both were swaying over the piled books, the youngest sister barely tilted the box for making fall by the corner of the shelf. A couple of pokes later it fell to the floor. The girls lost balance half second later.

The box was filled with remotes; it had plastered on the side a sticker that said 'evil remotes'. Both girls started to push every button on them, barely waiting to see for what each one worked. One of them turned off the lights; another flushed the toilet, and one last turned on the TV. Then Agnes pushed one that made explode one part of the lair.

"Cool!" Edith ginned, still covering her ears with both hands.

Up until then, Edith though about how Margo could have been caught in the mess. Both girls rushed, their hearts pumping heavily, to the place where the explosion came from. It was caused by a smoke bomb; the lair was swamped in dark mist. And both girls barely could see a yard from where they were. They advanced groping, hands in front for preventing unnecessary hits with the furniture. Thankfully, Margo was harmless coming out of under the table in the main area of the lair, for reuniting with her sisters.

"What have you done?" The eldest sister complained, eyeing Edith as the culprit.

"We just gave them what they deserved." The blonde shrugged, smile as wide as her face, and sure that her dad would be proud of her.

"Hey, look!" Agnes was holding hard Edith's hand.

Once the smoke started to thin out, three shapes were barely seen in the darkness of the night. The only ones caught in the mayhem where the intruders, but they didn't get any damage, except that they were coughing. Soon the girls recognized each one:

The first thing they noticed was one shape that shined with very uncommon neon green.

The other shape was bigger, like an old person with a stoop.

The last one had the appearance of a jelly bean.

"Uncle Nefario!" The girls screamed with joy and ran towards the fumes. Margo took a cardboard piece that was on the table in order to disperse the smoke, and soon the so called intruders were perfectly recognizable.

"For the sake of...girls! What was all that?" The old man screamed, holding back some coughs, as the girls hug him and the minions. He was confused, but happy to know Gru's children were ok. He wasn't used to that kind of loving expressions, even so for this sole time he gave back the hug.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter after a long pause. It seems Gru is finally out of prison, but this doesn't mean the end of the fic is anywhere near. Thanks so much for the support and the faves and the follows, even when the update is so sporadic. **

**Right now the University where I work is on a strike so, I should take the good from the bad and continue with this story :D**


	15. Minions

**Disclaimer: Megamind and Despicable Me are amazing movies who belong to their respective creators and authors, I'm not making any money of this and it's just for fun proposes.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Minions**

Doctor Nefario was sitting next to the table in the main area of the lair, mesmerized with the messy idea map hanging from the ceiling, and the blue prints pasted on the wall. He didn't know Megamind, but by seeing the intricate machinery designs he had made, the old man already considered him as a person to be amazed at.

The girls were sat next to him, each one holding a cup with hot chocolate that Brandon and Sack had kindly made for them. Too happy to sleep, the three of them showed black bags under their eyes, but no signs of tiredness. The whole day was stunning to all of them, and specially the sisters' who were replenished of energy just by seeing some familiar faces in that unusual place they had arrived to that same afternoon.

Suddenly, the roar from an engine broke the peace, but it was just the sound. Something transparent passed through the holographic door from the farthest part of the lair. Then the invisible car made it's 'apparition' from thin air.

Megamind went down first, panicked by the destruction and mayhem. Half the lair was covered with soot; a high percentage of his idea map was nothing but a mess of tiny papers on the floor. Soon he noticed to the old man at the table, he had also his lab coat covered in soot. It was easy to realize everything had been caused by the girls. But they didn't have a second to explain, though his father went down of the car as well.

"Dad!" They cried in unison. Agnes, Edith and Margo left the hot chocolate on the table and ran to hug Gru, who was still limping, but couldn't wait to have his children on his arms.

"I missed you soo much gurls" He kneel down their level, holding them more tightly, as if releasing them he would have to do it forever.

The scene comforted Megamind, making him feel some warm on the chest he wasn't used to experience.

"I'm sorry gurls; I ruined your vacations..." Gru finally let go of them and stood up, holding a now sleepy Agnes on his arms "...I failed you."

"No dad! I should have known Metro Man was no longer the defender of the city." Margo justified herself, fixating all the problem was in her poor skills as master mind.

Her father didn't like her elder 'kitten' blaming herself, however he was stunned to her from her lips the word 'dad'.

Over Margo's shoulder Gru raised his vision up to Nefario, at the moment they saw each other an accomplice grin showed on both men. As long as the girls are fine, every mistake of the past was forgotten. Then he presented Megamind to his partner, the old man flattered the hero about some blueprints placed on the table. In a matter of minutes both were talking with a high level of technical terms.

"Ok, gruls. It's almost two in dhe morning; you're supposed to be in bed." Gru stood up with an already sleeping Agnes on his arms. She had a calm expression, feeling safe from the first time the trip started. Edith was about to complain when she noticed the small red puddle just under them.

"Dad, you're shoe is bleeding." The girl pointed frankly, hiding how worried she was.

Agnes heard this under her dreams and fully woke up to see.

"Ees nothing..."

Megamind and Nefario stopped the conversation to check what the girl was talking about. The old man ran towards the table with alarmed pace and brought Gru a chair.

When removing the shoe, everyone let out a painful gasp. The foot was twisted in an unnatural way, and the sides had horrible abrasions. Agnes started to tremble, his dad had to hug her tight and cover her eyes.

"What are you talking about!? That foot looks like mushed potato."

Edith corrected it was 'mashed potato'. Gru rolled his eyes, long time ago he had given up to correct Syx's pronunciation.

"That's what I said".

"We need to clean the wound before it gets infected" Margo pointed, back in action.

"Minion always keeps a first aid kid somewhere by here" Megamind whistled for the brainbots, but none of them appeared since they were out patrolling. He called Minion with no answer back; the fish must have turned himself off. He sighed, the hero ran to the kitchen trying to remember where that first aid kit was, Margo went to look for it in his room.

"Does it hurt?" Edith let out wondering what amazing thing her dad had done for getting injured like that.

"Now dhat you mention..." with all his worries and the joy of reuniting with his daughters, Gru had forgotten to even feel physical pain. Once his body reached a calm state he started to feel the agony. Her girl used her beanie for cleaning his forehead; he was experiencing a dangerous high temperature.

Megamind went out of the kitchen, instead of holding a medical kit his hands were raised in the air; he was being threatened with a laser beam pointing at his back. Behind him, there were two genetically altered corn kernels holding a laser gun, ready to fire.

"Sack, Brandon! Nice to see you!" Gru called them from the other side of the lair.

Both minions threw away the gun and ran towards his boss screaming joyful expressions with his unintelligible language. Once they saw the wound, they started to scream madly, Brandon running in circles with both hands on his checks.

"Syx, those are two of my minions. Brandon, Sack, this is Syx." The blue hero raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Sxy?" Margo arrived, still panting, with a suitcase with a red cross painted alongside it under her arm. She had caught a glimpse of the conversation.

Nefario asked the minions for a wet clean towel, the yellow creatures ran towards the kitchen competing who was going to bring the said object first.

"Ahem, my name is Megamind."

"Yes, yes, 'Megamind'" Gru mocked. "Edith, take Agnus to wherever you were sleeping."

"Daaad, I want to stay and see..."

"Just, do it." He ordered firmly.

The blonde step back, and pulled her hat even lower. Then the pull it until she left her head uncovered and handed it to Gru.

"You may need it to chew." She said and Agnes went down of Gru's arms to be guided upstairs by the hand of her sister.

Gru made sure they were in the room before taking out the eyes of them.

The minions busted with several wet towels on their hands, Margo received them while Nefario started to make an antiseptic mixture from the bottles in the kit. The girl let alone her former question to concentrate in cleaning her father's injury. Both Megamind and Nefario had to hold Gru for Margo to pour the antiseptic on his foot. It was one of the most hated things she had to do in her short life; not even cleaning Miss Hattie's bathroom was this level of unpleasant. Hearing her dad scream and struggle to release, for a slightly moment she was afraid of actually hurting him.

But Gru took the treatment as an adult; even he followed Edith's advice and bit her beanie while Nefario arranged the broken bones with his bare hands. It seemed it wasn't the first time the old guy had to do it; after all, villains would never treat themselves about going to the hospital when the police is looking for them.

Minion was still turned off; he never noticed all the mess that had happened. Megamind though it was unfair, since the lair was a complete disaster, he forcibly turned on the fish for the cleaning.

It was long time ago that the humanized kernels were sleeping on the floor. Then the hero realized how Gru had said these yellow things were 'two of his minions'; making Margo's comments from the afternoon before completely make sense. As _his_ Minion woke up, with his bubbly personality at top, Megamind couldn't be happier about having only one minion.

"Gru, this is Minion." After all he wanted to brag that his sole henchman was more valuable than the army his friend possessed. The fish saluted cordially, and Gru replied in the same way.

When Nefario finished bandaging the foot, Megamind had arranged the couch for both of his new guests. There was no way they'd fly the ship at that hour, Margo had just left to share some sleep with her sisters, and Gru had to find a proper clothing different than the orange jumpsuit he was wearing.

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll! Seriously, don't expect me to update this frequently; it's just that I felt like continuing after finishing last chapter. I have to admit I stood up and spun of happiness when finally could write about the girls and their father reunion :')**


	16. Argument

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Argument**

Outside, Roxanne had reached her boyfriend lair; but she was all by herself, the police hadn't believed when she called asking for backup, they said it was impossible someone would be silly enough to break through the hero's lair, especially with the owner inside. She was mad at her local public service officers, even though Megamind wasn't as powerful as Metro Man, and from time to time he happened to need help, they were all a bunch of lazy people. Because of that she had to look for some brainbots patrolling the streets to go with her, it would be dumb to just get there unarmed.

She parked the car outside the building and got out, about twenty brainbots hovering around her. The parking lot around was silent, there was no hint of the bedlam she had heard by phone. She leaned to the wall with the graffiti that said 'Go away nobody lives here' that happened to be the holographic door, thought it she peeked inside. Everything was so quiet as well; the reporter could swear her heart bumping was the only sound in the city. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before giving the brainbots the instruction to jump in at her signal. With a long slide she entered the lair and the robots hovered behind her.

Further she finally could hear her boyfriend, he was in the kitchen talking with someone, his voice tone pointed he was out of danger. Anyway a brainbot hovered near Roxanne to give her a laser gun, she picked it hesitantly. Then she heard Megamind and Minion screaming, and she knew there was no time to doubt, she went back in action. The brainbots followed her to the kitchen, in seconds she was pointing at the intruders. Roxanne recognized the villain at the first glance. The brainbots flew directly to grab Gru and Nefario, however Megamind ran to stop them, arms up, before their tentacles even could touch a hair of the intruders. This made her twitch.

"Megamind!" She screamed anger bumping on her head, not even caring to put down the gun. The hero swallowed a big gulp as his girlfriend glared at him. The brainbots ran away, understanding in their circuits that danger was approaching "How could you...you go and take out a criminal from prison just like that? In which way you think a hero works?" Roxanne's blue eyes started to turn glassy.

"Roxy, I can explain it..."

"Don't call me like that!" After hearing this, a hard lump fell into Megamind's stomach.

"Ms. Ritchi, don't you think that's too harsh." Minion articulated as polite as he could. "Sir only wanted the girls to reunite with his father".

"Father, eh? What those girls need is a real father! Not one that leaves them abandoned in a hotel room!"

Gru didn't want to take part of the couple's argument, but this had made him snap a nerve. He stood up, hiding the pain from his foot, for facing the woman with his most menacing look.

Megamind, still shocked, feared the situation to come out of control and grabbed Gru by a shoulder.

"Woa woa, you're far from knowing the truth!" He pushed a little for Gru to sit again; he never took the eyes off his girlfriend. Then Megamind approached to Roxanne's hand to make her low the gun.

The reporter glared back at the villain, she left the gun on the table to get near Gru, and then she gave him one of the hardest slaps he had ever received. Minion covered his mouth with both robotic arms and turned to his boss, who was in awe. The doctor Nefario broke the dense mood by laughing; he hadn't seen Gru as puzzled by a woman in a while. Immediately Megamind went serious, he knew he was doing a good thing, was that hard for Roxanne to understand his feelings? She was so used to being right, that for once he would like to win an argument.

"Roxanne," his expression was cold and thoughtful, the reporter was surprised as she remembered that face from the days she was kidnapped every week by him. "the decisions I take are under my only responsibility. I wouldn't like to leave three girls back in a foster home when his adopting father happens to be in prison. I was expecting that would be of your understanding" At first she wanted to argue about that, but then she considered she was the odd one in that place, her expression saddened. Roxanne turned away, before leaving she gasped out.

"I thought we were a team, Megz".

Minion was about to say something, but Megamind stopped him. This was something between the both of them. After all he had changed all his lifestyle because of her. The citizens' cheers, the paraphernalia with his face, the fan club; nothing of it had the same value than having her approval. And without it he didn't completely love being a hero, it was boring to death.

"Eesy, she will get back when her anger had dropped," Gru patted him on the shoulder, a sore spot remaining on his cheek "women are like dhat."

Megamind was starting to cool down, and the feeling of remorse ached in his chest, he no longer was listening to anyone.

"And why would he take advice from you? You are not a Don Juan, you know?" Nefario burst in laugh.

"Well, at least I've had more experience dhan you, old geezer!" Gru retorted playfully.

Not interested in Nefario coming with another of his vintage romance stories, and as he found impolite to go to sleep while his host was standing there, Gru started a talk with Minion, it gave him time to know more about the fish henchman.

Megamind continued staring at the place Roxanne had left by several minutes, then gave a sigh and turned to Gru.

"You better wake up the girls and go now".

"Do you think she weel talk to de police?"

"Miss Ritchi wouldn't do so..." Minion replied.

Megamind shrugged, trying to act in an I-don't-care way.

"We better play safe"

Gru nodded. And reluctantly, knowing it was still early in the morning, he went to wake up the girls and the minions.

* * *

><p>The invisible car ran by the still empty streets of Metro City. Inside of it, an alien, a fish, a renowned villain, a mad scientist, two genetically altered corn kernels, and three little girls, were piled in a down mood.<p>

The silence was ghostly. Sack and Brandon were placed in the car's trunk, speaking of worker's rights, not that they cared as they were still sleeping. Agnes was still sleeping hunched on Gru's lap, Margo and Edith in the middle of the back seat, Doctor Nefario next to the opposite door. Minion was safely driving, peeking from time to time to his boss, who had the face plastered to the copilot window.

"It's that empty lot" Nefario killed the silence, pointing with his gloved hand. Gru and the girls' face lit up, their shiny silver ship parked in the middle of the plain. Megamind had also a moment of emotion, Gru's vehicle was old school designed, it lacked of spikes, but the engine was fabulous. Minion parked next to it and all the occupants went down the invisible car. It was so early in the morning no one had noticed yet that Gru had broken out the prison.

The girls took their time to put in their luggage; they didn't accept their dad's help since he was still injured. Minion help them with the heavier packages, and Nefario checked the vehicle was in good conditions. Once everything was arranged, Gru was the last to get on the ship.

"Well, I dhink dis is a good bye. See ya." Gru waved his right hand dismissively from the side door. He wanted to give the alien boy one last lesson of villainy, to never say 'thank you'. However, the girls didn't want to follow that pattern, the three pushed him from the way to run with Megamind and to give him a big hug. Nefario chuckled from the driver's seat. Minion was standing next to his boss not knowing what to say until Edith shout.

"Minion, you too, team hug!" The fish henchman was so moved that he didn't measure his strength and everyone breathe out with his 'gorilla hug'. Then Brandon and Sack thought they were missing a lot of fun and both jumped to Minion's back, making him lose balance. His whole metallic body fell on Megamind; the girls were safe on the other side on the hero. The three giggled as Minion and Megamind struggled to get up with the corn kernels pushing them down.

"I'm gunna miss you, bye bye" Agnes coiled to the hero's leg, taking him by surprise.

"For being a hero, you rock!" Edith added a 'yay' to the phrase and motioned some air hits with her fist.

"Thank you...really" Margo gave him another flash hug, she cleared her throat and pulled their sisters away to leave place for Gru. Who had gotten down of the ship and nonchalantly reached out his hand for the hero to stand up.

"If you ever want to become a villain again..."

They shook hands energetically.

"I don't think so, Gru" Nefario passed by pulling Brandon and Sack; he mentioned something about Megamind's blueprints, while chuckling. The girls followed him to the ship.

Megamind caught the punch line and eyed the villain suspiciously. Gru framed a shy smile, then he took out of the pocket in his jacket some folded prints to return them to its owner.

"You'll always be a villain, don't you?"

"And you'll always be no good at being bad."

Both laughed.

And with the ship starting to fly, the family gave a last goodbye from the window, as the blue hero and his fish henchman watched from downside and waved their hands. Soon the silver vehicle was far enough to look like a small point in the early morning sky.

**Author's Note: Don't worry this is not the end of the fic, actually the next chapters are the original idea I had for the fic, but it couldn't be created unless we had a solid relationship between Gru and our favorite blue hero.**

**Wasn't this a sad chapter? I think that Roxanne and Megamind are deeply in love, don't get me wrong. But in real life couples fight for simpler reasons, so I wanted to put some drama in the strew.**

**Thank you so much for the favorites, the reviews and the follows, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.**

**Btw, publicity time, I started another fic, its name it's "A Tale of a Girl and Two Demons". It's a xover between Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji. If you don't happen to know any of these anime, but you like mystery stories, at least check them out ;)  
><strong>


	17. Light bulb!

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Light bulb!**

Knowing the girls won't be there anymore, and with Roxanne sad expression craved in his mind, Megamind had the most miserable ride back to his old and empty lair, with his blue face plastered on the window. Minion decided to turn on the radio to lift the mood. Soon he realized it had been a bad idea, the morning local news were filled with speculation.

The reporter was talking about the events from last night and how the hero seemed to be slacking off about all his obligations. There was that call his girlfriend, Roxanne Ritchi, had made to the police because of an intruder emergency for his lair; then they pointed out how Megamind has 'abducted' (both passengers listened to the reporter in awe, why she didn't use kidnap?) three little girls from the Great Hotel of Metro City; also there was Gru's breakout from prison. He gave details about how easy it was for the villain to go out of there. At the end the commenter gave the local hero less rate points, considering he was the one who had redesigned the security in Metro City Prison for the Gifted.

The public opinion was divided in the ones who thought it was Megamind himself the one who had help Gru to escape, most people who found Megamind as a lame irresponsible hero, and some others that were sure Megamind was still a villain, working as an inside man.

The green eyes of the hero went out of orbit. Nobody in the city though it wasn't his fault, the people he had work for one whole year were giving him the back because a single mistake. Well, it _was_ his fault, but at least he expected some faith from the citizenship. Was always that hard to be good?

Several kilometers away, a family inside a silver flying ship was listening to the same radio emission. All of them cringed, specially the bald guy who was sit as copilot.

"Dad, we can't leave it like that." Edith stepped hard on the floor and pushed down her hat to make the others see how mad she was about it.

"Is uncle Mind going to prison daddy?" Agnes started clutching her fluffy unicorn to her chest.

"Eesy kitten. He weel be fine." Gru didn't mind to turn at them, he simply shook his head.

Nefario thought he didn't want the girls to see his expression of concern.

Both Margo and Edith couldn't believe their ears. Normally their father wouldn't give up so easily, was it that he didn't care at all?

"I know it's not villain-like to go back for the fallen pals but...you owe him something" Margo stated as a good villainess trainee.

Gru was proud of his girls; out of imitation they had learnt how to be good villainesses. It had only been a year since he adopted them, and sharing his evil schemes with them had become a part of the family quality time, but definitely they had a lot to know about the business. Megamind had made all goodness of this situation (even if everything was initially his fault), and because of this he was about to lose everything he had fight for, but he was a hero. And villains never help heroes, not unless is temporal and in the means of surviving or destroying more powerful threats.

However, he had already broken several rules while adopting Agnes, Edith and Margo, and the rule number one in villain rules, was that any rule can be broken. Gru gave a flash look to Nefario, who immediately understood the message and shook his head in refusal.

"If we go back you will be taken to prison again, and you know what that means. We can't help him Gru!" Nefario burst.

The girls joined the plea surrounding the old man with sad puppy eyes. Soon the minions decided did the same. Sack even started to sob.

"For the last time guys, we can't go back. Anyway, how can a villain help a hero to recover credibility? We're supposed to be evil, no one would believe the truth if it comes from us."

Nefario got a point in there. And everyone returned to their respective places.

The girls were uneasy, Margo couldn't stop walking around while mumbling a plan, maybe making an anonymous call to the police to inform them about what had happened, maybe hacking the polls in the radio to make Megamind be famous again...

Edith was so annoyed that the only way she found to release her anger was with her little sister, so she started a game of poking her. Agnes whined asking Edith to stop, but every time she did so her sister answered "I'm not poking you!"

The situation was turning annoying, Nefario shouted Gru to shut them up, but the villain was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even listened. Nefario asked then the minions to make the girls silent, but soon Brandon was struggling with Edith in a wrestling match he had no option to win. As the Minion fell on the floor and rolled down to Gru's feet, the villain started with absent mind at the yellow, and dizzy, genetically modified corn kernel. Then he remembered; Megamind had said his life as a hero was boring with the lack of a nemesis. Gru's face light up.

"Light bulb!"

The mess in the back part of the ship ceased in one go. He had been the villain of the year more than once. And evil never follow the rules, not even the villain code. Rules were made to be broken. Plus, he was alone when he went to prison, but now they'll be working as a family.

"Gurls, what about giving dhat hero a piece of what he deserves?" He grinned.

Nefario got immediately to where was his pal going and mimicked the expression. A smile on the girls' face showed as their heard their dad's reasoning.

"Let's kick them!" Agnes screamed, and gave a hop in the air with both fist raised over her head.

* * *

><p>Roxanne was tired of hearing the ringtone of the cell phone. It even made her cut a reportage she was making for the noon news; about a local farmer society's project they had for the next crop season. If it weren't for her waiting for Megamind's call, she might turn off that annoying device already.<p>

The police, the competitors, her acquaintances, all of them wanted to hear first line what had happened with her boyfriend. As if she would know why he wasn't in the lair the whole night.

"I'm telling you...yes but I did not had anything to do with that break out, and probably Megamind neither...no I don't know where he's now...yes, yes, see you later."

"Ms. Roxanne, you look puzzled. Do you still want to continue the reportage?"

The new cameraman was an aged guy whose name always slipped her mind; he had a huge blonde mustache and clear blue eyes. He was a protecting pal, but not enough to consider him a stalker.

"I'm fine. Let's continue." Maybe her boyfriend was right about her asking too much for the relationship. She shouldn't expect the spaceman to know the difference between good and bad if he had grown up in a place with biased ethics. But this made her also understand why he had put his reputation at risk by the sake of thee girls, not exactly by the sake of their so called father, but the orphan themselves.

As long as Roxanne knew, Megamind had come from a planet sucked by a black hole. He knew what not having parents meant. And those girls, even with a bad example of parent, seemed truly happy to have finally found some place they could truly call home.

When the transmission ended, Roxanne fixed to call her boyfriend and apologize. She was sure that by now Gru might be gone, but at least she wanted to give Megz moral support, or even help him to make a plan to get out of all this mess.

The telephone rang over and over, but it never was picked on the other side of the line. The reporter feel uneasy; did this mean he had gone with the family of villains? She shook her head trying to remove the ieda of her mind. Then the camera man called her from the news van.

"Hey, Miss Roxanne! There's a big one in town hall, and the boss wants us to cover it!"

The reporter turned her cell phone off, if it was something that important, she'd better don't be distracted by the ringtone in a while.

**Author's Note: Can you see where this story is going? ;)**


	18. Declaration of War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me nor Megamind. Actually, Illumination Studios and DreamWorks own my sanity :3**

**Chapter Eighteen: Declaration of war**

After a very stressful press conference, the mayor returned to his office with a massive headache. The press buried him with questions about what had happened with Gru's breakout and the late night 'disappearance' of Megamind. It pissed him that the media expected him to have all the answers; after all he was as confused as the rest of the citizens.

He laid on his black leather chair, behind the huge desk assigned to him as the elected official of Metro City. A bunch of papers with unresolved petitions on it, were practically laughing at him the moment he had thought he could get some rest. He cracked his neck trying to feel more relaxed, and grabbed sheet of paper from the pile. He read it with annoyance. He was half falling asleep when a huge crack noise woke him up completely. Seconds later the office wooden door was flying in scattered pieces all around the office.

In shock, the mayor saw a tall bald man wearing a gray jacket and striped scarf to enter his office; he had a big gun with helix lava color around the muzzle. Oddly, he was using a white cast on his right leg, but no crutch. Following the intruder, more than a dozen of yellow man-like corn kernels entered armed to the teeth. The mayor felt hopeless, the corn kernels jumped over leaving him immobilized, and immediately they tied him up to his chair.

"It's a pleazure to meet you, Mayor" The intruder spoke through his gritted teeth, arms folded on his back.

"...Gru"

The captive recognized that man in a sigh and frowned trying to stand his ground.

"Some nights ago I discovered dhat a fellow member of the villainy had turned to good thanks to your trickery, and dhat guy took me to prison" Gru gestured, the he started laughing evilly while walking around the office; thus the minions started to giggle and burst in laughs too. The villain approached to the Mayor with his meanest glare ignoring all personal space. "I didn't like dhat."

"Whatever you're up to Gru, Megamind is going to put you back behind the bars."

The mayor's bravado put Gru in a foul mood. The guy didn't even try to bargain his freedom, or at least plead for his life.

"Larry, Ian" Two medium-sized minions gave a step to the front and saluted. "Shave our prisoner."

Mayor eyes widened, and both minions climbed up to his lap approaching a battery shave machine while snickering. The mayor couldn't see how shaving off his moustache could be a torturing method. Suddenly, Gru made his henchmen to stop. "Pluck hair by hair..." He grinned.

At his command, Larry threw the shaving machine, not caring where it could fall, and took out of the pocket on his overalls a pair of tweezers. As Ian held the mayor's head, the man knew what real fear meant.

* * *

><p>Roxanne and the cameraman arrived an hour after the press conference had ended, but surprisingly none of the reporters had gone. There was a revolt inside town hall. The noises from the inside seemed like civil war was taking place in there, and the few policemen that had dared to enter hadn't come out of there for enough time to report them lost.<p>

Reality was, Gru's minions were playing inside, but they usually did it with real weapons, which was very scary to anyone unused to see them back in their base.

As soon as a fellow reporter noticed Roxanne, a bunch interviewers startled to interrogate her about the events of the early morning, that were floating in the air since the morning; plus some other less planned questions that just came from their mouths. The cameraman helped her to escape from the crowd more in the style of a bodyguard, plowing the reporters with his big palm while holding Roxanne on his shoulder, it looked silly, but it worked. Back in the semi security of their van, driving away the media mess, his pal advised her to call her boyfriend one more time. The phone rang like eight times, but once again nobody answered.

Suddenly the town hall door wide opened, the cameraman stopped in a dime, they were still near enough to sigh how two little minions appeared pushing a wheeled table, with a wide TV screen on it. The reporters forgot about Roxanne, her cameraman as well.

The TV turned on, and the image of Gru's face appeared on it.

"Good afternoon citizens of Metro City. To my ears have come the news dhat you dhink I zcaped from your lame prison with dhe help of dhat traitor Megamind"

Roxanne's eyes grew bigger, what kind of despicable person was that Gru? He had messed Megz life the day he decided to steal those paintings.

"First, I'm here to clear those rumors. Nobody helped me zcape. Second, I've kidnapped your mayor and I zpect you to fulfill my demands"

As the villain continued Roxanne couldn't help but wonder why her boyfriend had been through all this trouble to save that horrible man?

"And if you don't. I can assure you I won't be a nice overlord..:"

On the screen the camera take moved to show the mayor tied up to his chair, half conscious, and half mustache. The reporters and the police gasped at the scene. It might be Roxanne the only person who found this odd. Considering she had plucked her eyebrows for years, that was a pain the mayor easily could endure. She asked his cameraman to turn on the engine and get out of there.

"He's about to say what he demands." Her older pal complaint.

"I don't care. And I think I know where Megamind is." She placed behind the wheel more determined than ever "Don't tell anyone ok? I'm going for our hero. I'll be back in a moment"

She drove as fast as she could to the only place where Megz could be...his lair.

That was the place where the blue hero was, his phone had rung over and over on the table next to some forgotten blueprints. The ringtone was driving him crazy, but hidden in the inside of his invisible car, there was no opportunity to get out and answer. Minion was sitting next to him, loyal to his boss' decisions, even if they didn't make any sense.

Megamind knew he was in big trouble, he was aware of it. Even if he could lie to the authorities, Roxanne would stop loving him; however if he'd says the truth, he would go back to prison with the guarantee that he could never be again a hero. Which also would leave him to be the villain, and therefore Roxanne would hate him. Even so he wanted to say the truth, but was too afraid of the consequences.

His inner moral dilemma was then interrupted by the voice of his beloved girlfriend.

"Megz, are you there?"

"Is Miss Ritchie, sir. We should go to greet her." Minion started while swimming nervous, his boss covered his tank with a hand and made a silence signal with the other. There was a playful smile on his mouth, and a thrilled glittering in his green eyes.

"Megamind, we must talk." Roxanne wasn't sure where to look, the invisible car wasn't parked where usual, so she had started to consider maybe nobody was listening to her. "I have to admit I overreacted yesterday night. But it angered me you didn't have the confidence to tell me what were your plans. I mean...things could have been done in a different way". Looking the immovable insides of the lair, she sighed disappointed. Certainly the place was empty.

She headed towards the exit with fallen shoulders, regretting her hunches were starting to fail.

Surprisingly, before she could quit the lair, two warm arms fell over her shoulders in a hug. The reporter could feel the breath of her boyfriend messing with her hair.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered. It was hard for his gigantic ego to admit he had committed a mistake. Not for helping a friend to break out of prison, but for not including in the plans the person for whom he cared the most in the world. "I should have told you. But honestly, it wasn't planned."

They stayed in that position for several minutes. For those two words weren't necessary, it was simply the joy of being together what made them feel comfortable.

Minion went out of the car feeling relieved. Not wanting to be nosy, he went to the kitchen for making lunch.

"By the way, have you watched the news recently?" She released the hug giving a funny spin holding his hand. He looked ashamed. Both walked by the hand to turn on the TVs the hero had covering a wall on the lair.

"Yes, I listened to the radio sutation this morning. I'm afraid it's the end of my career as hero".

"It's station, honey. And I didn't mean the early morning news, but the ones airing right now."

"Are they giving me full pardon again?" That sounded more like a question made from a kid about what Santa was going to give him for Christmas, which made Roxanne giggle.

She found the remote all under a bunch of papers and blueprints on the table, she happened to find the cell phone and noticed the three lost calls, for a moment, she felt worried about him not picking the phone in one situation she would be for real in danger, but she cast aside those egotistical thoughts and grabbed the remote to turn on the devices. The noon news where exactly tuned in, as usual. About half second of the transmission, Megamind's jaw was already dropped.

The screen was showing an on air interview from inside the Town Hall. Her own workmate Melissa Olivetti was the one asking the supervillain about his devious plans for Metro City. Both were still on the mayor's office, Gru placed behind the desk and the reporter beside him on a more modest chair. The mayor was nowhere on-screen.

"I'm a man that loves simple life." Gru was answering a question they had missed before turning the TV on. "A simple mansion, a simple car, a simple fortune, you get it?"

"But as it seems, you already have all this" Melissa motioned to the money sacks scattered all around the place, the camera followed to a pile of gold ingot in the corner, the original replica of 'The Venus' statue, next to the Louis XV chair the criminal was sitting on. Gru laughed nonchalantly and stared at the camera.

"You know, dhere are dhings money can't buy. I'm still waiting the warden to satisfy my other demands"

Melissa was nervous, this opportunity was a big help for her career. Even so she was also considering the trouble she could get into if she'd make the wrong question, so most of the time she showed a plastered smile and nodded to make his interviewee know she was listening and even in some hypocritical way agreeing.

"Maybe he hasn't heard them yet. Could you do us the favor to repeat them?"

"Of course Melissa, I want dhem to remove my criminal records for the past twenty years. It's simple, don't you dhink?"

She nodded.

Roxanne was staring in awe; she couldn't believe they had picked Melissa to make that interview. Or better saying, what was his boss thinking when he decides to make Gru an interview? Was he nuts? It was until that moment she realized which Gru's intentions were; it was clear that by removing his criminal records, he shouldn't have any problem for keeping his daughters. The problem was, he was asking for it in the most coactive way. One more time, he was a bad example for his kids.

When she checked at her boyfriend, she expected him to be deceived; instead, he found him with a dreaming smile covering most part of his face. When Gru said in the interview that he was not afraid of Megamind, the blue hero couldn't contain a laugh of pure joy. This left his girlfriend perplexed.

**Author's Note: Howdly! Thank you so much for the faves and new followers, I may be slow in the updates but I mean to finish this in three or four chapters more. I hope the way the story is going, expect mayhem in the next chapters :O**


	19. Battlefield

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Battlefield**

The spaceman hold his girlfriend by the armpits and lift her to spin with her. The woman was taken by surprise, but soon she shared his joy. The spaceman left her on the floor and immediately headed to his inventing table, his brainbots came hovering around the moment they saw him. Megamind whole body was vibrating in enthusiasm; he knew it was wrong to feel happy about the mayor being kidnapped, but there was nothing he could do about it. He rammed a blue print on the surface, the device displayed on it was something he had wanted to create, but never had the opportunity to do until then. As he started to ask his fellow robots for some specific materials, Minion returned from the kitchen pushing a wheeled tray with a big dish filled with sandwiches. Megamind hopped to where the fish was with joyful expression, and softly hit the gorilla shoulder a couple of times.

"Minion, we're going back to business!" The brainbots took their routes for retrieving the materials; only then the hero took a sandwich and gave it a bite. Not interested in the flavor, he munched it fast to place himself again next to the table. Assembling some metallic tubes and welding them together, he remembered another plot he wanted to try and bounced to the back part of the lair.

Roxanne was confused, of course she was against the joy her boyfriend had when the city was in such trouble. But she had come from making terms with him, and she knew that different opinions shouldn't interfere with everything they had in common. She had to be happy for him, because she herself had noticed how after some months of being the new hero, Megamind's attitude was of pure boredom. Now she was seeing the eagerness he had back when he was a bad boy, always kidnapping her, always fighting with Metro Man. I some way, she missed those old times too.

"Did I miss something?" Minion leaned to the reporter enough to make his fish body the level of her ear. He was still holding the tray with sandwiches, Roxanne helped herself one.

"Not so much. We were watching the news and he turned like that." She pointed the screens with her thumb dismissively.

The fish stared at the never ending interview. Soon he was showing all his jawed teeth in a grin, and moving his fins with more emotion than the normal.

Roxanne was bemused, like when someone tells a joke and you are the only person that doesn't get it.

Since Megamind was not invulnerable as Metro Man was, the police of Metro City had to accept some terms and conditions about their relation with the new hero. They had, in fact, to train the troops and to improve their weapons. In this aspect they had gotten some help from the hero, their guns were dull golden with a long shape, they had a setting similar to the 'de-stroy' one in Megamind's de-gun, the only difference was that theirs aimed automatically to objects, never to people.

Several squads had arrived to the city hall. They sealed off the surroundings and moved away the reporters and some curious passerby. They had been trained to avoid any civilian to get hurt. Their patrols placed around the hall, they had prepared a team of the elite cops for a special stealth entrance.

Melissa was getting more and more anxious, to her relief the interview the police chief's interrupted with megaphone. It was time to start negotiations, even if the MCPD didn't like the idea.

"Felonious Gru! We have cordoned the area. Release the mayor and get out peacefully." He warned with a calm voice, despite the fact he was nervous, it was going to be their first time since Metro Man's death they'd have to work by themselves.

Gru expression from the TV set in the town hall entrance was one of annoyance. He stood up from his chair to glare at the camera.

"Do me..." added with a creepy smile.

The stealth squad had entered the building as the distraction with the megaphone was working. By the squad car's radio, the chief got the message that everything was going smooth inside the town hall. Then the elite officers explained something about little yellow people, and suddenly their communication was cut. They ran out of there ten minutes later with burnt uniforms but no severe damage on their bodies. Some of them were talking nonsense about being attacked by 'pop corns'. Alarmed, the police chief placed the megaphone before his lips, but he couldn't spill a word.

This city was still totally dependent of a hero; anyone who could take the role would be fine. And since hours had passed with no way to communicate with Megamind, the police chief had finally decided to sign the villain's petition.

A fax issued to the mayor's office, informed Gru that all his criminal records had been removed. While seeing it, the villain couldn't avoid to slightly smiling, he was free of all charge, thus he could keep his 'kittens' without worries. Then Melissa cautiously commented about how Gru seemed happy about it. This made him recompose himself. Heading to the camera, he informed he wanted to let some time pass to verify the document was legal and everything was in order.

"T-that wasn't the deal, Gru!" the chief shouted a little hesitant.

Gru laughed. Melissa uneasily imitated him.

"I don't remember telling you I've released the mayor just like dhat..." The man went back to his chair; he leaned towards the reporter, resting on the armchair "ask another question."

Melissa was about to continue when a cell phone tune stopped her. Gru pick his phone from the pocket, he got a calling from Margo. She informed him everything was ready, excepting Doctor Nefario and Agnes, which were on their way to their positions. But aside from that, they only had to wait for Megamind to appear.

"Alright, dhen let dhe game start!" He happily screamed at the device.

The joyful voice of his oldest daughter gave a "Let's do this!"

Outside, a rain of bullets fell over the patrol the police chief was leaning on. He, and the rest of the squad, had to hide behind some other vehicles while the old black and white car exploded in a fire plume of red and yellow. The police pointed their guns at the sky looking for the perpetrator, but they didn't see anything in the recently arrived darkness.

Another downpour of big bullets over the next car made them verify something was attacking them. The police didn't know if run or to stand their ground, the chief was too obfuscated to give any order.

When all hope was lost, a rhythm similar to a lot hard steps broke into the tense night air. The police chief recognized immediately, it was the intro of a song he used to love when young: 'We will rock you' he thought to himself, looking to the place the music was coming from; at the same time several members of the police department searched where the music was coming with expressions of hope. Just in front of the town hall, the water fountain started to produce dense white smoke, and behind it, a familiar shape could be seen. It was Minion gorilla suit, holding the speakers on his shoulder. The shadow started to advance doing in an according dance towards the police, as some members started to whistle and clap with the music, aware that something big was about to happen, the lyrics started. Laser beam red lights mixed with water sprouts, creating a curtain as Megamind made his entrance with a big jump from underwater, but landing completely dry on his spiky suit. The police cheered with whistles and claps.

Inside the town hall, watching though the wide-screen TV, Gru stared at the scene in awe. To him, who liked to work without being noticed, it was a silly entrance. Anyway he was ready to start now that the pieces were placed in the battlefield.

However Melissa had forgotten her situation and started to clap, eager to see how the hero would beat the villain's back derriere.

Minion turned off the speakers before some mistake would kill the mood. Megamind approached to the police chief and praised him for the good work keeping the civilians away. Then the blue hero took the megaphone from the man's hands and called to the hall.  
>"I'm here as you challenged me, Gru!" He pointed his gloved hand to the TV set placed in front of the building entrance, then he lowered the voice to speak to Minion "Code: Take your place."<p>

The fish took some seconds to verify if his master would be ok, then he ran to gather the members of the police department behind one of the squad cars that had been left untouched.

"Ah, Megamind! It seems you didn't chicken out." Gru found a more comfortable position on his chair.

With this interview Melissa was sure this was going to bring her career to the top, even over Roxanne Ritchi's.

"My name is Megamind! And don't count your chickens before they hatch, Gru!"

Gru stared confused, what kind of comeback was that? He wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer. The he heard Margo's voice through the cell phone who had forgotten to hang up.

"Dad, it's called banter. You have to answer him in a clever way" She explained from inside the ship. Wearing a pair of headphones a little big for her head, a laptop before her, the girl was reading a hard cover book called 'Megamind Unmasked'.

Gru moaned unpleased.

Since it was taking too much time, Megamind had to lower the hand he was pointing with at the TV, all the attendees waited for the response with eager curiosity.

"Ha! He-heroes like you are all feathers and no...and no chicken." It wasn't common seeing it, but the villain was blushing.

"The feathers aren't from a chicken; they belong to a bird of prey called justice." The spaceman was flash fast for than banter thing.

Gru nodded while listening what Margo could recommend him to say.  
>"Even that bird can fall prey of doubts."<p>

Megamind thought he had a point in that, but that wasn't a reason to let himself lose the banter battle.  
>"There's no doubt for the one who follows the path of good will."<p>

"And there will be never a path for the villain."

"Not a path you can follow straight."

"Well maybe I'm not...I'm not saying dhat!" Gru shouted at thin air, breaking the chain of banter and standing up in discomfort. His face was beyond red while he limped along the room to calm himself. Margo had suggested him to say 'Maybe I'm not straight' but once the girl realized the meaning of the phrase, she burst in laugh, unable to come with another clever response. "Enough of dis silly banter Syx, you will never be able to stop me" Gru laughed again, not very comfortable will the evil maniac laugh he had practiced, also he had forgotten to name his rival the correct way.

"Just wait and see, Gru!" The hero replied.

**Author's Note: As Gru said, the pieces are on its place :D It took me some time to write the banter scene, specially since it's mostly sayings and phrases I'm not used to hear, and if it comes to word play in English I'm at lost. I hope you find it funny, and if I missed the context of any line please let me know.**

**Thank you for your reviews, sometimes I don't answer because I don't want to spoil (I tend to do that a lot), but your comments make my heart warm up and to want to post soon another chapter. **

**Finally, the next month it's the beginning of NaNoWriMo, and I want to take part this year, so I might not post the next chapter until I november finishes. I hope you understand.**


	20. Unicorn

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Chapter Twenty: Unicorn**

Megamind ran towards the town hall straight, but suddenly a bunch of paint bullets splattered on the floor, inches from his feet. The hero had barely half second to avoid them. At least the enemy was no longer using the real bullets, now that the patrols had been destroyed.  
>It was already dark and the city lights weren't tall enough for seeing from where the attack was coming from. The police pointed aimlessly to the sky, and for some minutes everybody stayed in a fragile tension, which broke the moment the gunfire restarted, staining every cop in green, blue and pink colors. Some lost bullets splattered on Roxanne's skirt and a green stain blurred Minion's vision. How dared them!<p>

"Minion, let's split! You go for the sniper, I'll stop Gru!" Megamind shouted, and they took different paths.

Minion worked as bait for the sniper, and then Megamind was able to slide into the Town Hall. As soon as he arrived to the main entrance, he was attacked by a horde of yellow corn kernels. Some of them had heavy mazes with spikes in them; some others were holding strange shaped guns. The hero was not invulnerable, so he had a hard time avoiding and ducking until he finally could strike a one-on-one battle against Gru's minions. The yellow soldiers had advantage in number, especially after the arrival of two more dozens to the fight.  
>Megamind saw himself involved in a maze of little hands and legs hitting him from different points, he was starting to panic; it took some effort to focus and remember he had to stick to the plan.<p>

Outside the town hall, the police was less than useless, some cops had the guns covered in painting and were unable to fire; some others were actually injured by any straight hit bullet; the rest simply didn't know where to point. There was no way Minion could beat the sniper while Roxanne was still in danger. The gorilla suited fish held the reporter from one side to the other in the square. He even lifted her while climbing a near building.

Chief Morrison, an aged man, could pinpoint the source of the fire.  
>"Minion, it's on roof of Joseph Hall's Hotel!" He shouted, and his contribution was backfired with a direct hit of paint on the shoulder that made him fall.<p>

Minion and Roxanne went down of the building as fast as they could to help him. He was unconscious but with no severe damage. Now they knew they had to enter the Hotel to stop the sniper.

From the mayor's office Gru watched how all the battle was developing. It was far better of what he expected, and he found himself giggling from time to time whenever some paint balls smashed on the cops. The doors of the mayor's office slammed wide open and a dozen of minions entered the place carrying the blue hero tied up head to heels. They ruthlessly threw him on the floor next to the villain's shoes.

"Look what the cat brought?" Gru hissed leaning as Megamind struggled like hopeless worm on the floor.

The hero mumbled something under the towel that restrained his mouth, almost sounded as he was whining.

"Hrm, what is it? You want to agree with the superiority of my abilities as a villain?"

Gru removed the towel, in hopes Megamind wouldn't want more banter. What he heard was completely unexpected.

"Jefe, jefe, Io Francis!" Megamind said with a childish voice.  
>Everyone turned at their minion comrade, the one supposed to be Francis, in the farthest part from the group.<p>

"Ollo" The tall corn kernel said taking out of his pocket one of the bizarre shaped guns.  
>Before neither Gru nor the minions could be able to discern what was going on, a green laser shot Gru directly on the chest.<p>

* * *

><p>The lair was empty and damp, it was scarier now that Agnes was there all alone, and this time she gave a second thought about exploring. Then she heard Doctor Nefario's voice just behind her.<p>

"I'm sure I saw these specific blueprints somewhere." He didn't mind to be reassuring for the kid, but somehow he understood the girl was scared when she grabbed tightly from his lab coat. She was a little sad her sisters didn't tell her what was Doctor Nefario supposed to find in the place, no one included her in the plans, just like the other night's dream where she was far away of her whole family. Sometimes she felt overprotected. She was already a grown up kid after all!

"Agnes, stop meddling and help me look for the blueprints."

"Ok" she managed to mumble and reluctantly headed to the other side of the lair.

She kicked a bolt on the floor trying to discharge her anger on it, the metallic piece clanked against something behind other piled up inventions, like Megamind wanted to hide it from the other's view. The sound alerted the security on the place, a pack of brainbots hovered towards her, at first they approached growling, for seconds Agnes stared at them with fear until Smurfette recognized her from the pack. Then they turned playful, the girl giving the pink brainbot a huge hug. Agnes was glad she no longer was by herself in that large place.  
>Feeling more secure, curiosity nibbled at her, she hunched between the piled up devises to enter a grotto made of several inventions, yet she was only interested in what laid at the very bottom.<p>

The brainbots hovered behind her; she stopped half way just to check Doctor Nefario wasn't looking for her. Echoed in the metallic mass, she heard the uncle's voice pitched with joy saying.  
>"Eureka! I've found them!"<br>He would be immersed on whatever blueprints he had looked for.

That was her opportunity to go ahead. The deeper she went, the more cramped things turned. Soon only Smurfette was able to follow her. The rubbish cave was dusty and cold, and in some part her overalls tucked and tore, but the little quest had its benefits. Agnes's eyes lit up as she saw the most beautiful creation in universe.

Doctor Nefario was starting to fabricate the remote that would give them the victory, he had to do it fast, since Gru was already executing the plan, that gave the old doctor a matter of minutes for having everything set, and yet he had to find a way to reach the town hall in time. Fortunately he didn't lack of pieces for making it; all the tools were in there. The effort was worth, that blue punk was about to learn how a real villain works, Megamind was going to get a heart attack when noticing their own tools were used for building a device that would bring his own demise.  
>Suddenly a high-pitched scream broke his concentration, his heart almost coming out of his chest. Without a second though he ran where he had heard Agnes, it was behind a fortress of piled up old destruction devices.<p>

"Agnes, what happened? Are you okay?"

"A real unicorn" the girl crawled out of between the scrap metal, she was all covered with dust and her clothes had some tore parts. "It's trapped; you have to help him out."

At first he thought it was a joke, but the girl was showing such concerned frown that he decided to give a test to the remote he was holding, half-finished, on his hand. After pressing some buttons the brainbots that were hovering beside Agnes fell on the floor, turned off. Then, some other commands turned them on, but this time instead of blue, their dome was glowing with an elegant black. All of them but the pink one, since Nefario had knew that brainbot belonged to Agnes.

"Well it's just the prototype, but it seems to work fine. Brainbots" he addressed with seriousness to the robots, all of them put a firm position waiting for his orders "remove all that scrap metal and let me see the unicorn."

The order was immediately performed; some other brainbots with the blue dome had joined their controlled partners. Nefario's theory was right, the robots were used to work together, and they shared a collective mind as a pack taking the needs of some members as the needs of the whole. In less than ten minutes hundreds of non controlled robots were working in the removal of several destruction devices. Nefario powdered bringing some home, and send the brainbots for stealing a van for carrying all the useful parts. When the robots removed the last device he understood why the little girl thought it was a unicorn.

There was a huge horse like robot that had been covered by the others on purpose. It was about fifty feet tall, had a long drill on the forehead, and both back legs had been replaced by caterpillar tracks. Even if it had the spikes and menacing aura, at the end there was nothing but a unicorn in the eyes of the little girl that had gotten used to the weapons of destruction of her father. Agnes was relieved that the unicorn was once again free. Nefario remembered the horse's blueprints and made a brainbot look for them. When the robot retrieved the folded paper he discovered the horse's name was Aequestrinator, and it wasn't meant to look cute.

"Well, this changes the plans a little, don't you think Agnes?" the old scientist looked up with a muffled laugh from the prints to the disposed robot.

"Yes!" the girl hopped eagerly, finally catching what her sisters meant when they had sent her to the lair with Nefario saying she could be perfect for entering in the smallest nooks.

**Author Note's: It's been a while, my bad. I've had some problems for focusing in my stories and all. I'm sorry. As it seems every side has a plan, it's just a matter of time before we can see which one works better ;) Thank you for all of you who wait patiently my lateness, this is my end of the year treat.**


	21. Camera

****Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me nor Megamind. Actually, Illumination Studios and DreamWorks own my heart 3****

**Chapter Twenty One: Camera**

"Green Kitten to Pink Kitten, Green Kitten to Pink Kitten, do you copy me?"

Inside the ship, behind a keyboard and three screens, Margo was frantic worried her sister was not answering. The cameras installed on the side of the buildings showed the police force was scattered and useless, but there was no sight of Minion and Roxanne. Margo knew the golden rule of any strategist; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. She switched from one roof camera to another in the reception of Joseph Hall's Hotel. The place has been emptied profiting Megamind's distracting entrance. She switched again to a handful of corridors and public areas. Perhaps Edith was hiding in a room? "Green Kitten to Pink Kitten. Edith, are you there?" she added with a pitch of wariness.

"Shesh, yes I'm here." Edith retorted stretching her words in annoyance. "Can't one enter the bathroom without being scolded at?"

"You shouldn't take out your microphone. Where are you?"

"I, hum, went down of the roof when Minion appeared climbing the side of the building. I got scared and ran downstairs."

Margo could hear her sister's shrug. There was something wrong all about this; she switched to the cameras on the roof. The snipe and the colorful bullets were lying on the floor, but they messily standred. Some green stains on the floor showed some struggle had taken place; this was not the scene of someone running away, it was more like the remnants of a battlefield on the building's roof. Margo's eyebrows fell to the sides in realization; her sister is not the kind of scraping when things turn hard. Who was she talking to? Where was Edith?

"Ok, I've confirmed Minion and Roxanne are in the building."Honestly she was a good liar, used to twist truth for saving herself and her sisters of the box of shame back when they lived in the orphanage. Margo expected a kind of reaction from the fake Edith, but nothing happened. "I'm about to activate the bombs we have installed in the area, Blue Kitten just confirmed me she's on her way. Just get out of there as soon as possible."

"Roger." Edith answered. Communication broken, a camera could finally catch the girl wearing a pink beanie rushing out of the building. The disguise was so perfect there was no way to identify it was a fake, unless you knew the person as close as Margo did. As it seemed the impostor could be Minion, because Megamind wouldn't have fallen for that blatant lie. Gru's family hasn't had the time to arrange bombs from their return to Metro City just hours ago. Even if she knew the good nature of the gorilla suited fish, she won't to rely in a super hero, the cameras showed no sign of Edith and it was worrisome.

The cameras from inside the Town Hall showed Gru was doing fine. For a moment it seemed the hero had startled him with his appearance switched to one of the minions, she had seen how his father had been shot with a strange shaped gun, but the laser hadn't harm in any way Gru. Then the villain had taken advantage of the situation to crush the hero, after all it was clear that in a hand to hand match Gru was imposing. Margo's eyes darted from one screen to the other, to enjoy from different perspectives. Her father had Megamind pinned on the floor, minions aiming directly at him. Everything was going fine.

"Green Kitten to Blue Kitten, do you copy me?" Margo hold the earphone closer to her ear, there was a lot of noise on the line, like a strong wind blazing around her sister's microphone.

"Green Kitten to Blue Kitten, do you copy me?" Agnes sweet voice parroted between giggles.

"No, Agnes, that means if you can hear me." She had explained her sister the way they should talk through the walkie-talkie; however the little girl had taken any given chance to misinterpret the dialogue.

"Yes. How have you been?"

"Uh, we have a problem." Margo turned to the cameras outside the hall, the fake Edith was alerting the police about the supposed bombs and people was running away panicked. "It seems Minion captured Edith and she's hidden somewhere in the hotel she was firing from."

"Oh, noes." Agnes gasped. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Probably yes...I hope so."

"Don't worry Margo," Doctor Nefario's raspy voice took over the conversation "heroes don't hurt their prisoners; even if they deserve it."

The following dialogue went through the techniques of the plan now that Edith was out of combat. Fortunately, Doctor Nefario and Agnes have managed to control the brainbots, which Margo could see hovering inside the hotel in the search of Edith, and she got news about a certain new mean of transport. They were coming to action in about ten minutes, so they could all say it was an acomplised mission. After several minutes she got a message from the brainbots, which were now programmed to obey her as the 'game master'. Edith wasn't in the building, but had found Roxanne. The reporter had been lured out of the place where Minion had left her secure with the false idea that those brainbots were still Megamind's. Now that she had discovered the truth she was pissed off, but safe. The brainbots hold her by the shirt with their thigh jaws to pull her out of the building, out of sight from Megamind and Minion.

Then something unexpected happened. Megamind, left cheek slammed on the floor under the weight of almost ten minions and Gru, had managed to reach his oddly shaped gun to shot straight to Gru. Margo's eyes turned like saucers as she saw her father disappear!  
>She switched cameras to check in several corners of the room. She even turned to the TV to see Melissa's transmission. The reporter was tucked under the mayor's desk, narrating in a whisper the events taking place inside the office. She had no idea either where Gru had gone.<p>

Margo cringed in fear, she had never thought Megamind would be able of such cruelty, and perhaps Nefario was underestimating him. Thus far they have fought with a hero that a year before was a villain.

More than angry she was afraid. She was praying the hero hasn't disintegrated their father, when she switched cameras to the fake Edith on Town Hall's entrance. Her relief was beyond words when she found Gru and the minions rolling through the entrance's stairs down to the floor. The fallen couldn't have looked more painful, but the insight of knowing dad was fine made her smile and roll on her chair like a little child. It seemed the green laser was a weapon they had yet to be seen, a kind of teleporter gun that had taken Gru and the minions outside the building. Before she could cheer up, the fake Edith, profiting the confusion, pulled a widely known gut from her pocket and in seconds the villain and his workers had turned into several blue shining cubes lying on the floor. Then she turned her watch to shape change to his big gorilla suit.

"Oh no..." Margo immediately contacted to her little sister "Blue Kitten, blue kitten, do you copy me?"

She could hear strong wind through the earphone, her concentration broken by the TV where Megamind was untying the Mayor and explaining Melissa the basics of his recently invented teleportation ray.

"What is it, Margo?" Nefario took some precious seconds to answer.

"We've got a problem. Edith is still lost and Gru was turned in..." her words died at the last line, a lump was falling on her throat as she felt she had failed her beloved ones for a second time.

"We know. They are transmitting the same on the radio." The old man's tone was blunt but reassuring. "We're almost there, perhaps is the moment to retreat, 'commander'?"

A little smile flashed by Margo's face.  
>"You are right. Let's get out of here."<p>

**Author's Note: Yep, short chapter. I have to admit I've neglected to write this story in a while. We're getting close to the end, probably the next chapter. This one was a kind of experiment (thereof the title) I'll try to make the next more thrilling :3**


	22. Win or Lose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me nor Megamind. Actually, they belong to Illumination Studios and DreamWorks respectively. **

**Chapter Twenty Two: Win or Lose**

"What was dhat?" Gru stood up groping his derriere. His minions were as confused as him, from one moment to the other they were outside the city hall. Did it mean they had lost? Not exactly, from the beginning he knew he could never surpass Megamind. The blue guy was a sorry excuse as a villain, but as hero he had exceeded any expectation. Maybe it was like that since the day they crossed paths in prison, when the kid had designed a freeze ray for breaking out from prison, Gru had thought that with those wits the little boy would be able to rule Metro City in a matter of weeks, but he lacked the spirit to do it. "So a teleporter gun then?" he mused. "Iz everybody okay?" Gru looked at his minions, some of them dusting their overalls, some others picking their weapons.

"Yes, sir!" His genetically modified henchmen answered unison.

Anyway it was late, Agnes was past her sleep time, and tomorrow was working day. Sharing this adventure with the girls had been the best vacations he had ever had.  
>"Dad, this is Green Kitten, do you copy me?"<p>

"Loud and clear, sweetheart"

"Ah, um" Margo was startled, someway expecting his father would be mad because she had overlook the teleporter gun in Megamind's arsenal. "It seems Agnes and Nefario got what we wanted. They are coming to you in about one minute."

"I'm glad to hear dhat."

"Uh...umm...there's something else. Edith is..." Margo trailed off.

Suddenly a somewhat evil laughing picked Gru's attention. Margo switched cameras to see. The TV placed in front of the Town Hall had turned on by itself, and big blue Megamind's face was taking most part of the screen.  
>"Going somewhere Gru? Or perhaps you've missed something?" Megamind moved aside for letting an inside view of the Mayor's office. Edith was standing there, innocent grin plastered on the face.<p>

"Edith! What are you doing dhere? Come here in dhis instant young lady" Gru scolded, but saying he was confused was an overstatement. The girl shook her head and smiled again.

"You liked what I did to her? Being a hero doesn't mean I had forgotten some villain's dirty tricks." Megamind started to talk like the bad guy, at least in that he was convincing."A little brainwashing and..."

"Shut up!" Gru felt he was boiling; it seemed he had underestimated the hero, this was beyond evil. He started walking towards the entrance, he was retrieving his kitten back even if he'd have to de-brainwash her himself. "Edith, listen to me. Please, react." He mumbled, unsure if the TV had microphone included.

"No, I want to stay with uncle Mind. I want to be a hero just like him." Edith chirped, confirming how the TV allowed two sides conversation.

Gru stopped walking. He turned back look directly to the screen.

******

Inside the Mayor's office, Megamind was startled. Gru was looking directly at him through the screen. However there was no rage in the villain's eyes, it was something more like joy. Gru was smirking with malice.  
>"You almost got me" he nonchalantly expressed, and for some incomprehensible reason the hero could felt his heart race faster. Gru turned his back to continue his earlier conversation with his elder daughter.<p>

Megamind turned towards the fake Edith. The girl shrugged as confused as him. Melissa was sitting in the mayor's chair while his owner had taken a seat in the nearest couch. She broke the silence asking if it was true the brainwashing, she wasn't either comfortable thinking their local hero had committed such crime with a little girl.  
>"It doesn't matter anymore, don't you think, Minion?"<p>

"You are certainly right, sir." And the fake girl twisted her watch to reveal it had been Minion all along. "However, should we give them Edith back?" Minion then pulled out a blue shiny cube.

"Yeah, we are the good guys. We don't take hostages."

With a glass of water Edith returned to her normal size and shape, she went back trashing and hitting, as the last thing she remembered was struggling with Minion for the snipe. Once she calmed down, she no longer wasn't sure how to react. It was awkward, all pointed they had lost. Dad used to say failure was a bitter medicine for villains, which in some way helped them to get better. But hated to lose, and she wasn't sure if she hated this hero at all. Everything was confusing.

"Are you taking dad to prison?"

When the girl asked Megamind felt a lump falling by his throat. He was enjoying this good versus evil battle so much that he never considered the aftermath. Of course Gru had to go to prison, of course he would love to stay with the girls to train them into good heroes (or villains if that's what they'd really wanted to be), and even so all those wishes seemed plain bad. He didn't have the heart to separate a family; after all he would give his everything to see his mom and dad again. The hero paced by the room, Melissa sticking her eyes at him. Public opinion would hate him if he let them go, Roxanne would be angry but he knew his girlfriend would understand. He looked at Minion for answers, no need of words as his expression was the only thing needed. Nonetheless the fish was at loss also.

"Hands up Gru, we have you surrounded!" The chief police yelled while hiding behind his patrol. Megamind could see everything from the screen. Metro City police department had brought reinforcements and five patrols were protecting a great number of police officers that had gathered on the Town Hall entrance. All guns pointing at Gru and his minions.

The villain didn't lost composure, his minions did. The little corn kernels started screaming and running in zig zag or at random in the street. Megamind froze when the police started the fire. Soon he realized they didn't aim at killing, instead they wanted the henchmen to retreat enough for someone to cuff Gru. When an officer reached the villain to handcuff him, Megamind knew there was no step back; heroes were there for protecting the citizen. He liked it or not, Gru was a villain and had to be punished. And he didn't have a word about it. He looked back at Edith and... the girl was gone! Because of the rumble Minion hadn't noticed her absence either.

Back to the TV. Edith was running to hug her adoptive father. The officer that was leading Gru to the patrol didn't have the heart to separate them. Melissa made an "aaawww" and silently wiped her tears. Megamind was feeling so frustrated, that his early victory was a complete lost.

Unexpectedly a little earthquake started. It was strange, paced, almost like something heavy was walking towards them. His eyes shone with emotion when he recognized it, his Equestrinator!

"Daddy!" Agnes gleamed with joy while pulling levers and pushing buttons. She controlled the robot like she had done this her whole life. The huge hooves stepped merciless crushing two patrols. The police forgot how to shot and ran away to the nearest hiding spot. Gru laughed with joy as the laser beam from the horn accurately destroyed the chain in his handcuffs. In a moment he, Edith, and the minions rode the unicorn to take a seat next to Doctor Nefario.  
>"Kitty, can you pick dhe TV screen with dhis?"<p>

"Yeah." Agnes made the Equestrinator to lean down, enough for Gru to pick up the screen.

The villain looked directly at the hero; both were smiling as things turned the way they wanted them to be. Gru had a laughing fit; he really needed to practice his evil laugh.

"Hey Syx! You're a good hero after all. But it seems you are a million years behind to understand villainy." The robot trotted out in the streets, leaving the frightened police behind. A horde of brainbots followed it. "Dhank you for the robots and dhe blueprints, I'll make a good money in dhe black market."

"Wait a minute, what?" At first Megamind thought his robots were chasing them, soon his expression changed when understanding they were going with his enemies. Gru's family had robbed him, just before his nose! Of course he was happy they had managed to run away, but this was unacceptable. "Do you think I'll simply let you go after you have done to Metrosity? I won't make things this easy for you." Megamind announced, this time the whole family answering with more laugh.

"Me neidher my old friend. Heroes don't take hostage, but there's nothing in the manual that says villains can't. Just give Roxanne Ritchie our greets." Gru smiled malevolent before letting the TV fall by the side of the robot. The screen in the Mayor's office showed then only white noise.

Megamind spent the rest of the night searching for Roxanne. Of course Minion had left her in a safe place, but the fish never would have thought those brainbots weren't theirs. He went back to the lair completely beaten. He had found his archenemy, the one he was craving to face since he turned a hero. He'd wished it hadn't been Gru.  
>Back when he was a villain Megamind liked to leave some hints to Metroman for finding Roxanne. After all, his predecessor wasn't as smart as strong, and he needed some help to make things even. Now he had faced a villain who had left him clueless about Roxanne whereabouts. He should know to do not underestimate Gru. Even with the girls, the guy was still a high-class villain.<p>

"Sir, I think you're under too much pressure. The remaining brainbots are looking for Miss Ritchie; you may better sleep a little." Minion confronted him, handing a cup of hot cocoa. Roxanne was missing, no traces of her. The only thing he was sure of was that the villains never would take her with them, as their goal was to use her as distraction in their escape.

"No, there's no time to rest." He went back to his computers. Nefario had been cautious, he had erased all programming related to the brainbots. That way Megamind couldn't see through their cameras. Even so, he still had a theory.

Calculating the hour Minion saw the reprogrammed brainbots, watching by the same cameras Margo used in her assault, adding to the formula the average brainbot speed while carrying Roxanne's weight (which was still unknown for him but he could get an estimate), time for the robots to return with their owners considering the villain family ran away towards west, wind speed, etcetera, there was only one place where Roxanne could be.

Megamind blinked twice while watching to the formula. His mind a whirlwind of joyful and angry emotions, deceived but joyful. He stood up without giving Minion an explanation. He ran to the back part of his lair, where his room was. Opening the door his smile couldn't be wider.

Roxanne was sleeping. On his bed.

**END.**

**Author's Note: I hope you had liked it. I just saw the Despicable Me II trailer, and recently re watched Megamind, so I decided to write an end for this story. It's been more than a year since I posted this, and I want to thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves. Special thanks to The-Random-Obsessionist who beta tested this in the first chapters.**

**There's a little epilogue I'll be posting tomorrow. So stay tuned ;)**


	23. Old Friend

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me and Megamind belong to their respective creators. I'm not getting any money for making this.**

**Epilogue: Old Friend**

Next summer the family decided to stay home. Vacations could be fun anywhere as long as the four of them, Doctor Nefario and the minions are together. Besides, Gru had lost a considerable amount of money in fixing the 'make over' his girls had made for the social worker.

The girls decided to spend the hot afternoon playing with a hose in the yard. They were drenched. Edith had pulled out her modified super soaker when discovered her sisters had hidden her beanie. The whole game turned an odd war that eventually gave a warming appearance to the scary black house behind them.

A cab parked in front of the girls. A couple went down looking up at the house, like if they were considering buying it. The man was a slender guy with black messy hair, he was wearing black glasses, his clothing was trendy and prop. The woman was young, maybe in her mid twenties, blonde, she was wearing a white sundress and beach hat.

"Ahaha, I'm going to enjoy our vacations here." The man stated matter-of-factly while the cab driver handed him a little sack from where he pulled a strange shaped gun. "Hey girls, would you mind to show me the lab?"

Margo, Edith and Agnes didn't have time to react. The man shot the gun.  
>However, when the three girls opened their eyes no one was hurt. They were inside their father's lab. Edith and Agnes didn't lose a second to run to Gru for telling him what had happened. Margo stayed there, not feeling threatened at all. She looked up doubtful at the man, the guy started to giggle; then the woman elbowed him with a smirk. The cab driver was an old man, his more noticeable traits was the well trimmed beard and the soft cap, he was looking to everywhere in the lab, completely amazed.<p>

"What do you mean with vacations?" Margo dared to ask.

The couple looked at her with amusement, then they looked each other like asking for permission for doing something.  
>"Perhaps if I do this." The man twisted his watch as the woman and the cab driver did the same. Margo's face lit up, it had been a year since she had seen them; then the memories of her greatest vacations ever flooded her mind.<br>"Girls, what have I told you about entering the lab with wet feet." Gru moaned while his daughters pulled him by the arm.

"Dad it was amazing, we were in the yard playing and then..." Edith was more excited than scared.

"This guy teleported us here." Agnes completed the phrase.

"You mean an intruder in the la-" The question died in his lips, before him an old friend and his family were paying him a visit.

**Author's Note: That's all! :D Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If you happen to like Invader Zim check my fic 'Walk in My Shoes'. I have a Hellsing fic and a Death Note fic in progress too, maybe I'll post them by next month.**

**And..uhm...thanks again!**


End file.
